Breath
by Min Yora
Summary: "Bisakah aku bernapas untukmu..? Baiklah, aku ganti pertanyaannya. Bisakah kau yang bernapas untukku? Bisakah kau terus hidup hanya untukku? ! Kau pikir dari dulu aku tidak tau apa-apa, eoh? ! Dari dulu kau yang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai perasaanmu padaku!" YAOI! OOC! Melankolis dengan kadar di atas rata-rata! B2ST! Doojoon x Junhyung! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

_Angin sore di kota Seoul memang begitu menusuk tulang, September itu. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan sebentar lagi Korea selatan akan memasuki musim dingin. Dan menjelang akhir Oktober, salju perlahan akan turun._

_Seorang namja tinggi sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar kayu di balkon dorm yang ia tempati bersama member-member grupnya. Matanya menatap jauh ke depan. Tampak pemandangan kota Seoul yg mulai gelap. Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima lewat tiga puluh sore waktu Korea. Ia menghela napas pendek._

_''Hyung''_

_Panggilan seorang namja di belakangnya, membuyarkan lamunannya. Bibir tipis namja tinggi itu mengulas sebuah senyum manis. Tanpa berbalik pun, ia sudah sangat mengenali suara bariton khas namja itu._

_''Hyung, di luar dingin. Masuklah'' katanya seraya memeluk pinggang namja yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu. ''nanti hyung sakit'' lanjutnya sambil menempelkan dagunya ke bahu simetris namja itu, membuat sebuah rasa hangat yang menenangkan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya._

_''shiro- aku tidak mau'' jawab namja tinggi itu._

_Namja di belakangnya memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada sang hyung karena merasa angin yang berhembus makin menusuk tulangnya. ''hyuung..''_

_''Ara.. ara.. Kau menang, Yong Junhyung-sshi. Aku masuk sekarang, nde?'' Kata namja tinggi itu seraya berbalik, menghadap sosok namja manis yang masih memeluk tubuhnya. Namja itu terkikik kecil melihat wajah hyungnya yang tampak begitu lucu._

_Yoon Doojoon- sang namja tinggi kembali tersenyum kecil. Di lingkarkan tangannya pada leher Junhyung yang tingginya nyaris sama dengannya. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap mata hitam Junhyung di depannya, seolah sepasang iris hitam itu merupakan obyek yang begitu indah. Memang. Seperti apapun Junhyung, di mata Doojoon namja itu akan selalu kelihatan indah. Akan selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Akan selalu membuat darahnya mengalir lebih cepat. Dan akan selalu menjadi namja yang ia cintai. Namja itu benar-benar telah membuat sang leader itu tergila-gila, karena memang, seorang Yoon Doojoon nyaris masuk rumah sakit jiwa hanya karena dirinya._

xxx  
Breath (a 2jun fanfiction)  
Author : Min Yora  
Genre : angst/romance  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer : semua member B2st milik Tuhan. But the story is mine.  
Warning : Yaoi! OOC sangat, melankolis, cerita kayak sinetron , typo yang tak bisa di hindari, tidak sesuai dengan keadaan asli , dan kejelekan tak terhingga lainnya. Don't like don't read, ok? Kritik yang membangun serta sebuah saran sangat di perlukan demi kebaikan fanfic ini

xxx

**Chapter 1**

Malam itu adalah malam yang paling melelahkan bagi semua member B2st, tanpa kecuali. Bayangkan saja, dari jam lima pagi mereka sudah harus berangkat ke acara Idol Star Champions, dan berolah raga sampai siang. Lalu siangnya, mereka harus mendatangi sebuah reality show dan tentu saja, sekalian perform. Sorenya, mereka harus belanja ke supermarket karena kulkas mereka sudah nyaris kosong. Dan di sinilah mereka. Terkapar tanpa daya di ruang tamu dorm yang lumayan luas untuk menampung enam sosok manusia yang kini sedang mengeluh karena lelah.

"Hyuuuung.." Panggil Yang Yoseob, si main vocal pada Jang Hyunseung yang ada di sebelahnya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tangan Hyunseung yang memegang sebotol minuman penyegar yang sangat menggoda iman Yoseob. "Mintaa.." Rengeknya manja.

Hyunseung mencibir, "Aku haus, Seobie! Lagipula kan tadi kau sudah minum dua botol" Tolaknya.

Yoseob cemberut, "Hyung pelit!"

"Aish! Mintalah pada Woonie mu, sana!" Kata Hyunseung sambil berusaha menjauhkan minumannya dari Yoseob yang mulai brutal merebut minumnya secara paksa.

Sementara di sudut ruang tamu itu, sesosok namja lainnya sedang duduk menyendiri. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya degan kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya. Napas namja itu naik-turun dan terkesan agak sesak. Bunyi 'ngik' kecil terdengar samar dari dalam hidungnya tatkala ia menarik napas. Namun sayangnya, mahluk-mahluk di dalam ruang tamu itu tak ada yang menyadarinya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

"Yah! Kalian cepatlah tidur!" Seru Yoon Doojoon, sang leader sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan para membernya yang menurutnya tampak seperti seekor ikan mas koki yang terdampar di jalanan aspal. "Kata manager hyung, besok kita dapat hari free karena minggu ini kita benar-benar padat" Katanya, sukses membuat para manusia itu serempak menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Jinjayo?" Seru Yoseob excited

"Berapa hari, hyung?" Tanya Dongwoon tak kalah excitednya.

"Manager hyung memang baik!" Kali ini Kikwang yang bersuara.

Doojoon tersenyum kecil melihat member-membernya yang begitu bahagia mendengar ucapannya. Ia mengangguk kecil, "Ya. Kalian dapat libur tiga hari"

"Tiga hari?" Hyunseung protes. "Sebentar sekali"

"Ya tapi memang begitu keputusannya. Sudah, kalian cepat tidur sana. Selama tiga hari ini, manfaatkan waktu kalian untuk istirahat, araseo?" Kata Doojoon yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian leader itu keluar lagi. Raut wajahnya nampak bingung dengan alisnya yang berkerut. Pandangan matanya mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan, "Yah! Kalian liat Jungie tidak?" Tanyanya pada member lain yang masih terkapar di lantai dorm itu.

Kikwang bangun, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari-cari sosok satu-satunya rapper di B2st yang dari setadi suaranya tidak terdengar. "Junhyungie hyung! Dimana kau?"

Kikwang menyipitkan matanya, saat melihat sebuah ujung sepatu menyembul dari balik sofa. Ia pun berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa itu. Kepalanya melongok ke belakang. "Ya ampun hyung! Sedang apa kau di belakang sofa begitu?" Tanyanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Doojoon yang penasaran, langsung menghampiri Kikwang dan melongok ke belakang sofa. Tampak sosok Yong Junhyung sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memberikan tanda 'peace' pada Kikwang dan Doojoon. Tunggu! Sejak kapan Junhyung jadi imut begitu?

"Aku hanya sedang senderan saja kok" Kata Junhyung seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Nah, kajja.. ayo kita tidur" Lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan Doojoon, di ikuti Doojoon dengan tatapan bingung.

xxx

Seorang namja nampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tatkala sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melewati celah-celah goren kamarnya, menembus kelopak matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit sepasang kelopak itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris hitam kecoklatan yang bergerak-gerak menyesuaikan cahaya di sekitarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya namja itu berhasil membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Ia lantas bangkit dari tidurnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur sambil mengucek-ucek matanya pelan. "Jungie..?" Panggilnya pada room-matenya yang sedang sibuk dengan wajan dan sodetnya.

"Wae hyung?"

Doojoon sedikit melongok ke arah wajan yang di pegang Junhyung. Tampak sebuah nasi goreng berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang baunya sangat harum. "Bangun pagi lagi?" Tanyanya pada Junhyung yang sedang menuangkan nasi goreng itu ke dalam sabuah wadah besar.

"Nde. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aniyo.." Doojoon menggeleng. "Tumben"

Junhyung terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban hyungnya yang kelewat jujur itu, "Yah! Memangnya tidak boleh kalau bangun pagi terus buat sarapan untuk yang lain, eoh?"

"Bukan begitu.." Doojoon melangkah ke arah meja makan, lalu menarik sebuah kursi. "Biasanya kau kan paling susah bangun. Aku saja sampai capek membangunkanmu. Apalagi kalau malamnya kau sangat lelah, pasti kau akan tidur seharian"

Junhyung hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "Aku sendiri juga tidak tau ya.. kenapa jadi rajin begini. Hahaha"

Doojoon menatap sang rapper yang berusaha mengambil beberapa piring di atas kitchen set sambil tersenyum kecil, namun tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sebuah panci tepat di atas Junhyung yang bergerak pelan, seolah mau jatuh. Dengan sigap Doojoon langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan mendorong Junhyung menjauh, membuat sebuah piring yang Junhyung pegang terlempar tepat satu detik sebelum panci besar itu jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi bising yang langsung membangunkan seluruh member yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya.

**PRANG!**

**GUMPRANG!**

Junhyung membuka kedua matanya. Sepasang bolamatanya sukses membulat sempurna saat di lihatnya wajah namnja yang selama ini diam-diam di cintainya berada sangat dekat -tepat di depan wajahnya, sampai-sampai ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas Doojoon di wajahnya, bercampur dengan aroma khas pria tampan itu "D-Doojoon.. hyung..?" Bisik Junhyung terbata.

"Junhyung.. gwenchanayo?"

**DEG!**

Junhyung tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini, saat sepasang iris hitamnya bertatapan langsung dengan iris Doojoon yang sekarang tepat berada di atas tubuhnya. Lama keduanya saling bertatapan. Iris hitam Doojoon seolah menghipnotis Junhyung yang saat ini jadi mendadak lemas, entah kenapa. Pandangan matanya tetap tak bisa lepas dari iris hitam milik Doojoon, bagaimanapun otaknya berusaha menginstruksikan bola matanya untuk sekedar melirik ke sisi lain. _Ya Tuhan, ijinkan dunia berhenti berputar.. untuk saat ini saja.._

"Hyung!"

"Hyung!"

"Hyung!"

"Hyung!"

Panggil ke empat member lainnya berurutan, mendengar suara pecahan piring dan panci jatuh dari arah dapur. Junhyung menoleh ke kanan dan tampak Hyunseung, Yoseob, Kikwang dan Dongwoon berdiri dengan tatapan cemas dan napas yang tidak beraturan.

"Aah.. ma-maaf!" Kata Doojoon seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Junhyung. "Maaf.. tadi panci yang itu hampir jatuh menimpa Jungie, jadinya aku dorong saja dia. Ya.. jadi seperti ini. Hehehe" Jelasnya kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf sudah membangunkan kalian"

Ke empat member itu hanya menghela napas lega sambil mengangguk-angguk menegerti. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Kikwang memicingkan kedua matanya, "Aaaa.. aku tau.. Doojoon hyung hanya alasan saja kan? Bilang saja kau sedang menyerang Junhyung hyung di dapur. Hahahaha" Kekehnya yang langsung dapat siulan dari member lain, dan jangan lupakan jitakan penuh cinta yang mendarat mulus di kepalanya dari tangan Hyunseung, "Dasar kau pervert! Tidak sopan tau!" Kata Hyunseung marah.

"Aish! Kikwang! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Mana mungkin aku begitu dengan dongsaengku sendiri!" Omel Doojoon dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

**DEG!**

_Hanya adik.._

"Aaa.. hyung jangan begitu.. kalau kau suka sama Jungie hyung, bilang saja!"

"Apaan sih kamu! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya! Hyunseung! Urus namjachingumu itu! Katakan padanya jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak!" Pekik Doojoon seraya berlalu meninggalkan dapur dengan tawa seluruh member- kecuali Junhyung dan Hyunseung- yang masih terdengar.

_Sama sekali tidak menyukaiku.. _

**TBC!**

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya? Saksikan hanya di… silet *PLAK!

Xxx

Osh! Chingu! Ini ff pertama Yora yang di publikasikan ke umum, hehe.. Jadi maklumin aja kalo ceritanya masih sinetron banget *nyengir* dan demi ke nyamanan Yora dalam menulis, keadaannya gak Yora buat kayak yang asli. Maksud Yora, kan kalo di dorm, mereka ber-enam itu satu kamar ya? Nah di sini Yora buat pisah-pisah jadi berdua-dua gitu.. biar gampang aja buat ceritanya *nyegir lagi* terus untuk urusan couple, Yora coba masukin DongSeob dan KiSeung tapi gak mendominasi, cuma sebagai tim hore aja *di timpuk telor dinosaurus*

Akhir kata, jangan lupa review, dan menuliskan komentar anda tentang fic ini. Kritik yang membangun dan sebuah saran sangat di butuhkan


	2. Chapter 2

Breath (a 2jun fanfiction)  
Author : Min Yora  
Genre : angst/romance  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer : semua member B2st milik Tuhan. But the story is mine.

Warning : Yaoi! OOC sangat, melankolis, cerita kayak sinetron , typo yang tak bisa di hindari, tidak sesuai dengan keadaan asli , dan kejelekan tak terhingga lainnya. Don't like don't read, ok? Kritik yang membangun serta sebuah saran sangat di perlukan demi kebaikan fanfic ini..

xxx

Junhyung menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Tampak lingkaran matanya yang menghitam dan sepasang pipinya yang makin terlihat cekung dibandingkan kemarin-kemarin. Di usapnya pipi sebelah kanannya pelan, dan di rasakannya tulang pipinya yang semakin menonjol. "Omo.. aku makin kurus.." Desahnya pelan. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah botol berisi puluhan tablet berwarna biru muda. Sejenak ia menatap benda itu dengan pandangan kosong.

_Tuhan, sampai kapan aku akan terus bergantung pada obat-obat sialan itu?_

Jari jemari kanannya mulai menyentuh botol itu pelan, mengangkatnya, membuka tutupnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pil berukuran agak besar. Ia menarik napas sejenak. "Ash.. kalau saja aku punya alat doraemon, pasti pil ini sudah aku rubah jadi permen yang manis" Katanya ngelantur -_-

Dan dengan sebuah tarikan napas singkat, pil biru itu berhasil di telan Junhyung dengan susah payah. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke obyek lain. Ternyata bukan hanya pil biru sialan itu saja yang harus ia minum hari ini, tapi juga ada tiga jenis pil lain yang lebih sialan lagi -karena ukurannya juga tidak bisa di bilang kecil- Dan jangan lupakan, salah satu dari ketiga pil menyebalkan itu punya rasa yang selalu membuat Junhyung muntah tiap kali meminumnya. Junhyung menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Aish.. aku lupa kalau masih ada tiga lagi.."

Xxx

Malam itu dorm nampak sepi. Karena mereka sedang mendapat free job, jadi para member B2st lainnya memanfaatkan malam itu untuk jalan-jalan sekalian kencan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Si maknae Dongwoon yang terlihat paling semangat saat meminta Yoseob untuk menemaninya malam ini ke sebuah cafe yang baru buka, tidak jauh dari dorm. Juga Kikwang yang dari tadi siang uring-uringan gara-gara Hyunseung ngambek padanya. Sebabnya, karena perkataan Kikwang saat insiden 'panci jatuh' tadi pagi di dapur yang sudah membuat Doojoon marah. Akhirnya dengan segenap jurus rayuan gombal cap bawang gorengnya, Kikwang berhasil membujuk Hyunseung untuk menemaninya menonton konser. Sedangkan Doojoon sendiri sudah keluar dari sore tadi dan belum kembali sampai malam ini.

Junhyung sedang tidur-tiduran di ruang tamu sambil nonton TV saat tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar.

Drrrrrt.. drrrrt..

_Minso-ah –calling_

Junhyung mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat nama sepupunya terpampang di layar poselnya. "Mwo? Ada perlu apa dia?" Gumamnya bingung.

Drrrrrt—

-tut-

"Yoboseo.."

"Junhyung-ah! Yah! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang setiap enam bulan sekali kau harus periksakan penyakitmu itu, babo!" Sembur suara di ujung sana tanpa basa-basi, membuat Junhyung spontan menjauhkan ponsel abu-abu hitam itu dari telinganya.

"Yah! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, babo!" Balas Junhyung tak mau kalah.

Terdengar helaan napas pasrah dan decakan sebal dari ujung telpon sana, "Ck.. kau ini bandel sekali ya! Sudah ku bilang setiap enam bulan kau harus periksakan keadaanmu ke dokter! Tapi nyatanya sudah lewat sembilan bulan sejak pemeriksaanmu sebelumnya, kau belum datang lagi!"

Junhyung memutar bola matanya malas. Koo Minsoo. Dia saudara sepupu Junhyung dari pihak ibunya yang sangat cerewet. Usianya sepantar dengannya, hanya saja Minsoo berbeda dua bulan di bawahnya. Dia seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang sekarang kuliah di Jepang mengambil spesialis penyakit dalam. Dia mungkin satu-satunya keluarga Junhyung yang tau akan penyakit Pnemunia yang di derita Junhyung. Awalnya dia mau mengabarkannya pada ibu Junhyung saat mendapat hasil lab pemeriksaan Junhyung, tapi Junhyung melarangnya dan memohon-mohon jangan sampai berita itu tersebar ke orang lain, bahkan ibunya sekalipun.

"Aku sibuk.."

"Kau jangan bilang sibuk-sibuk begitu terus! Kalau kau mau, kau kan bisa memeriksakannya ke dokter saat dapat free job, kan? Kau mau mati muda ya?"

"Memangnya kalau aku mati muda kenapa..?" Balas Junhyung malas, membuat Misoo nyaris saja meremukkan ponselnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat itu satu-satunya ponsel yang ia punya.

"Yah! Kau mau buat ibumu gila?"

"Berobatpun tidak ada gunanya, Misoo-yah.. cepat atau lambat, penyakit ini juga akan menggerogoti paru-paruku sampai mati.."

"Tapi setidaknya dengan berobat kau bisa—"

"Bisa apa? Memperpanjang umurku? Penyakitku sudah sangat parah. Kata dokter aku harusnya sudah masuk IGD dari dulu"

"Nah itu kau tau! Kenapa kau tidak masuk IGD saja, eoh? Kenapa malah menyiksa dirimu dengan bekerja sebagai rapper? Kau akan sangat lelah dan gampang sakit! Aku berani bertaruh sepuluh mangkok jjajangmyon kalau kau pasti sering drop di sana, kan? Penyakitmu pasti sudah bertambah parah kan? Pasti kau sudah pernah muntah darah kan? Kau juga—"

-tut.. tut.. tut..-

Junhyung menekan tombol 'end' pada ponselnya, lalu melempar ponsel itu ke sembarang arah. Persetan dengan Minsoo yang terus mengancam akan memberitahukan keadaannya pada ibunya nanti, atau apalah. Ia sudah cukup pusing di sisa-sisa kehidupannya, dan tidak mau bertambah pusing lagi. Penyakitnya sudah sangat parah –stadium akhir- dan berobat saat ini pun tidak ada gunanya. Yang ada obat-obat itu justru makin menyiksanya, membuatnya muntah-muntah dan tidak nafsu makan. Sebenarnya sejak sembilan bulan lalu -terakhir kali ia ke dokter- sampai sekarang, ia baru meminum seperempat dari obat-obat sialan itu. Meminum obat itu rutin, sama saja bunuh diri –menurut Junhyung- karena obat itu juga berdampak buruk untuk tubuhnya. Ia jadi gampang ngantuk, lemas, dan jangan lupakan kalau ia harus muntah setiap kali meminum pil yang memiliki rasa pahit yang luar biasa. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi sampai kapan ia akan hidup..

"Junhyung-ah.. Yah! Kau belum tidur?"

Junhyung tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dan mendapati Doojoon yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

_Ya Tuhan.._

Doojoon menyipitkan matanya saat melihat ponsel milik Junhyung yang tergeletak di bawah meja makan dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa di bilang baik. "Eh? Itu kenapa ponselmu di buang-buang seperti itu, eoh? Itu kan mahal, Jungie"

Junhyung tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng, "Tadi tidak sengaja ketendang" Katanya berbohong.

Doojoon kembali menyipitkan matanya, "Aaah..kalau ketendang tidak sampai pecah begitu. Kau pasti membuangnya! Yah! Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa berikan itu padaku. Jangan di buang-buang begitu, kan sayang, aduuh" Lanjutnya sambil memungut ponsel itu dan memasangnya kembali sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku lihat Dongwoon dan Yoseob sedang jalan-jalan di mall. Aish.. dua manusia itu benar-benar tidak tau malu. Masa peluk-pelukan begitu"

"Hm? Jinjayo?"

"Nde! Dan kau tau? Si maknae itu berani pegang-pegang pipi Yoseob di tempat ramai begitu! Dasar kalau orang pacaran itu dunia serasa milik berdua!"

Junhyung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ya.. kalau orang pacaran itu memang begitu hyung, jadi tidak aneh"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Hara, Jungie?" Tanya Doojoon yang langsung membuat Junhyung menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Mwo?"

"Aah.. kau jangan pura-pura begitu! Kalian pacaran kan?"

Junhyung menggeleng cepat, "Aniyo! Tidak sama sekali hyung!"

"Yang benar?"

Junhyung mengangguk mantap, "Sama sekali tidak, hyung! Kami hanya teman"

"Nah selesai" Doojoon menutup ponsel Junhyung yang baru saja selesai ia perbaiki, dan memberikannya pada Junhyung. "Lain kali kalau bosan jangan di banting-banting begitu ya. Berikan saja padaku. Hahaha" Katanya sambil mengelus rambut Junhyung pelan, membuat sepintas bulu kuduk Junhyung spontan berdiri.

"Jungie.." Bisik Doojoon pelan, tepat di telinga Junhyung. Membuat bulu kuduk namja itu kembali merinding dengan detakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Wae?"

Doojoon menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Junhyung dan merangkul Junhyung hangat, "ngomong-ngomong soal pacaran, apa kau sudah pernah pacaran?" Tanyanya yang lagi-lagi membuat Junhyung spontan menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

_Doojoon hyung kenapa? _

"Nde, beberapa kali. Kenapa hyung?" Jawabnya mencoba santai, tapi Doojoon malah merespon dengan tidak santainya.

"Mwo? Jinjayo? Berapa kali?"

"Ehm.. mungkin.. lima?"

"Mungkin? Lima? LIMA katamu?" Kata Doojoon makin gak nyantai.

Junhyung mengangguk, "Nde. Kenapa hyung?"

Doojoon menatap Junhyung kagum, membuat Junhyung agak risih dengan tatapan hyungnya itu. "Hyung kenapa? Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, ah! Tidak enak tau"

"Dari sekian banyak mantanmu itu, adakah satu yang kau sayang sampai sekarang?" Tanya Doojoon lagi sambil masih menatap Junhyung.

Junhyung nampak berpikir. Di benaknya sekarang terbayang wajah mantan-mantannya dulu waktu di SMP dan SMA. Semuanya yeoja cantik. Semuanya modis, dan menurutnya cukup baik. Lalu apa yang spesial dari mereka? Sepertinya semua yeoja yang dia kenal itu yeoja cantik, modis, baik. Lalu apa lagi? Apa yang membuatnya mau mengencani mereka? Sepertinya dulu dia hanya penasaran bagai mana rasanya kencan dengan yeoja. Ya. Mungkin hanya itu, tidak ada yang spesial.

"Aniyo.. tidak ada hyung" Jawab Junhyung akhirnya.

"Tidak ada?" Doojoon tampak heran, "Lalu? Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

DEG!

"J-jatuh cinta..?" Junhyung balik bertanya.

Doojoon mengangguk yakin, "Nde. Jatuh cinta. Apa kau punya cinta pertama?"

Junhyung sekarang dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya yang makin kacau lagi. Ia merasakan wajahnya memerah setiap kali memikirkan kata jatuh cinta. Apalagi mengingat sosok yang di sampingnya adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Doojoon barusan.

"Pernah.."

"Nugu? Nugu?" Tanya Doojoon penasaran.

Junhyung menarik napasnya perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang tak beraturan dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Dalam hatinya sebetulnya sedang ada perang batin. Antara bilang jujur atau tidak. _Jujur dan kau akan kehilangan perhatian Doojoon hyung di sisa hidup mu ini, karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyukaimu atau berbohong terus sampai kau mati?_ Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di benaknya. Sampai pada akhirnya, suara cempreng milik Yoseob memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Hyungdeul.. aku pulang!"

"Aaa! Seobi! Kau bawa makanan apa?" Tanya Junhyung cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan untungnya Doojoon ikut merespon.

"Iya! Kau bawa makanan apa, seobi?"

Yoseob menaruh sekotak donat di atas meja makan, dan membuka kotak itu sehingga memperlihatkan donat-donat yang berwarna-warni dan kelihatan enak. "Aku bawa donat, hyung!" Serunya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Woonie yang beliin loh! Enak hyung! Ayo di coba!"

Doojoon yang memang lapar, langsung menyerbu donat itu dan memakannya lahap. Sementara Junhyung yang masih tidak nafsu makan, langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Loh? Hyung! Donatnya gak di ambil?" Tanya Yoseob sambil menyodorkan sebuah donat cokelat yang keliatannya sangat manis ke arah Junhyung.

Junhyung hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, "Simpan saja buat besok seobi. Aku ngantuk" Katanya yang langsung meninggalkan Yoseob yang langsung memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Junhyung hyung kenapa sih? Tadi kan dia yang kayaknya pingin banget makanan"

xxx

Malam itu Junhyung kembali terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan napasnya yang mulai sesak. Tergopoh-gopoh iya berjalan menuju dapur, dan mengambil obat-obatannya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan di balik microwave agar tidak ketauan member lain. Tangannya gemetar memegang botol berisi obat-obatan itu, dan tanpa mengambil air minum, ia langsung menelan ke empat pil besar itu sekaligus tanpa memperdulikan ukurannya yang besar dan rasanya yang tidak enak. Setelah di rasanya obat-obatan itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya, barulah ia meneguk sebotol air mineral yang ia ambil dari kulkas, dan menghabiskannya dalam beberapa kali tegukan. Perutnya mual sekali. Dari tadi siang ia belum makan apa-apa selain obat. Ia mengatur napasnya begitu di rasanya obatnya mulai bekerja.

"Aah.. hah.. hah.." Napasnya tak beraturan. "Ya Tuhan.. sampai kapan aku harus selalu minum obat begini?" Keluhnya lirih. Kini ia kembali melangkah ke kamarnya dan Doojoon. Di hidupkannya lampu, dan di dudukkannya tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Ia masih mengatur napasnya.

_Ya Tuhan, aku hampir tak sanggup lagi.._

Ia melirik ke arah Doojoon yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dengkuran halusnya terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Junhyung. Di perhatikannya wajah Doojoon baik-baik, sambil sesekali tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Hyungnya itu sangat tampan, apalagi kalau tertidur. Pikirnya.

_Hyung.. kau tau? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, jauh sebelum kita debut dan di tempatkan di dalam grup yang sama. Hyung.. kau tau? Aku menyadari, kau lah cinta pertamaku dan mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir untukku. Hyung.. kau tau? Yeoja-yeoja di luar sana sebetulnya tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku sedikitpun, walau mereka cantik. Termasuk mantan-mantanku itu. Aku hanya tertarik padamu. Dan hanya bisa mencintaimu. Hyung.. kau tau? Umurku sepertinya sudah tidak panjang lagi. Dan kesempatanku untuk bersamamu juga sudah tidak lama lagi. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali hyung membalas perasaanku. Tapi aku hanya sanggup mencintaimu diam-diam seperti ini. Dan hyung.. kau tau? Kalau saja aku punya waktu hidup lebih lama lagi untuk terus hidup, aku pasti akan mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. _

**TBC**

Yak! Chingu.. ceritanya apakah terlalu bertele-tele? Bosen gak sih bacanya? Bosen ya? Hehehe *nyengir* ya udah, chapter depan Yora buat klimaks deh

Dan makasih bgt especially untuk Lee Sungtae-sshi yang udah jadi satu-satunya reviewer Yora *peluk Sungtae-sshi* Yora udah nurutin kata2 Sungtae kok buat nulisin B2ST story sama nama couplenya kok ^_^v makasih banyak Sungtae-sshi.. review lagi yaaaa~ hihihihi..

Oh iya, soal si Koo Minsoo itu, dia itu OC Yora versi cowok XDDD entah kenapa Yora suka namanya. Hahaha.. dia juga Cuma sebagai tim hore aja kok. Paling2 nongol2 dikit2 doang di chapter2 depan. Yowes, akhirul kata Yora ucapkan terimakasih bagi para silent readers yang lain. Dan keep reading!

review yaaaaaaaap~


	3. Chapter 3

Breath (a 2jun fanfiction)  
Author : Min Yora  
Genre : angst/romance  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer : semua member B2st milik Tuhan. But the story is mine

Warning : Yaoi! Alur maju-mundur kayak mobil parkir, cerita kayak sinetron , tidak sesuai dengan keadaan asli , dan kejelekan tak terhingga lainnya. Don't like don't read, ok? Kritik yang membangun serta sebuah saran sangat di perlukan demi kebaikan fanfic Yora yang lainnya

xxx

Tubuh Junhyung yang masih terbalut selembar selimut tebal, agak menggigil pagi itu. Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melewati celah-celah gordennya sama sekali tidak berdampak untuk tubuhnya. Bukannya merasa hangat, Junhyung justru tambah merasa dingin. Ia merapatkan selimutnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gemeletuk giginya yang saling beradu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Junhyung perlahan mulai membuka matanya, mencoba untuk bangun. Namun rasanya tubuhnya berat sekali. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan perutnya sangat mual. Ia menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan diri agar ia tidak muntah di tempat tidur. Ia perlahan mulai bangun, dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hawa dingin kembali menyerang tubuh kurus Junhyung, membuatnya benar-benar merasa buruk. Buru-buru ia menggerakkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya, dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di westafel.

"HOEK! Uhuk! Uhuk—hoek!"

Junhyung memejamkan matanya menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menohok ulu hatinya. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak, dan napasnya menjadi semakin pendek. Namun tiba-tiba, rasa mual itu kembali menyerangnya, membuat ia kembali memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang masih tersisa.

"HOEK! HOEK!"

Junhyung berusaha menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya sembari mulai membuka kedua matanya. Setetes air mata tampak mengalir dari sepasang iris hitamnya yang kini tampak begitu sayu. Namun iris hitam itu langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat apa yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

_Darah? Ya Tuhan! Kenapa lagi ini?_

Dan kini, sepasang iris hitam itu benar-benar mengeluarkan air mata dengan bibir yang bergetar, diikuti sebuah isakan tangis pilu. Antara rasa sakit, pusing, mual, dan semua beban hidupnya bercampur menjadi satu. Junhyung tersenyum miris merasakan kondisi tubuhnya yang benar-benar buruk. Dengan sedikit gemetar, tangan kanannya memutar keran westafel dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang masih ada di wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan mati.." Lirihnya pilu sambil memegang ulu hatinya yang masih terasa nyeri. "Umurku benar-benar sampai di sini saja.." Lanjutnya, seraya mematikan keran westafel, lalu menyandarkan tubuh lemahnya di dinding porselen kamar mandi itu. "Maafkan aku.."

xxx

Yoon Doojoon baru baru saja melakukan peregangan seusai olahraga paginya di sebuah taman kecil dekat dorm yang sangat asri. Ia menghirup napas kuat-kuat, mengisi paru-parunya dengan jutaan molekul oksigen yang terasa begitu segar. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke atas langit yang mulai berwarna biru cerah. Sinar matahari pagi juga sudah mulai muncul dari ufuk timur, menandakan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit. Ia melirik arloji yang terpasang di lengan kirinya. "Yak.. sudah waktunya aku pulang" Katanya sambil mulai berjalan santai ke arah apartemen dormnya yang hanya berjarak tiga blok dari taman itu. Ia masih menatap langit biru yang cerah sambil menghirup udara pagi yang masih segar, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah firasat buruk membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

Ia spontan memegang dadanya yang berdecit sakit. Denyut jantungnya terasa agak melambat dan terasa begitu nyeri diikuti dengan napasnya yang terasa begitu sesak. "Ya Tuhan—" Bisiknya tertahan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

xxx

Junhyung menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin yang tergantung di sebelah lemari pakaiannya. Lingkaran hitam di matanya tampak semakin jelas, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang kurang tidur. Ia merapihkan rambutnya sedikit, lalu tersenyum manis. Membuat pantulan dirinya makin terlihat miris di mata Junhyung. Jari jemarinya mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya yang makin terlihat kuyu. Tonjolan tulang pipinya terasa semakin keras, meyakinkannya bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar makin kurus.

"Hupf! Yosh! Junhyung.. kau kuat" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri satu detik sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan kaca itu, keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung!" Panggilan Yoseob membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah namja imut yang sekarang sedang memegang sebuah sodet dan sebuah piring berisi ayam goreng. "Hyung mau ke mana? Tumben rapih banget" Tanyanya sembari melihat penampilan Junhyung dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Junhyung menggeleng pelan, "Aniya.. hanya mau pergi belanja " Jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Yoseob yang justru menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Belanja kok rapih banget hyung? Kayak mau ke acara formal aja"

Junhyung tersenyum kecil mendengar komentar dongsaengnya yang sangat polos ini. Di elusnya rambut Yoseob lembut, dan di rentangkan kedua tangannya. "Seobi.. boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanyanya yang sukses membuat Yoseob nyaris menjatuhkan piring berisi ayam gorengnya yang masih panas itu.

"M-Mwo?" Serunya kaget sambil membelalakkan matanya. "Hyung? Kau kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Junhyung balik bertanya, "Tidak boleh ya?"

Yoseob menggeleng, "Bukan begitu hyung.. tapi tumben-tumbenan hyung begini. Ayo.. pasti hyung ada maunya ya?" Tuduhnya curiga.

Junhyung tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Yoseob yang menurutnya sangat imut itu. Ia kembali mengelus rambut hitam namja yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu penuh kasih sayang. "Aniyo.. aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja. Boleh ya?"

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu dan tatapan aneh bercampur bingung, akhirnya Yoseob menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Junhyung yang merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sampai akhirnya, tubuh kecil namja polos itu menempel pada dada hyung yang sangat di sayanginya itu. Sebuah rasa hangat yang begitu menyenangkan langsung menyergap tubuhnya, saat Junhyung melingkarkan tangannya di punggung namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia mengelus surai hitam milik Yoseob pelan sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Yoseob makin bingung dengan sikap hyungnya yang agak aneh pagi ini. "Seobi.. aku menyayangimu. Kau itu dongsaeng yang sangat aku sayangi"

"Nde.. nado saranghe Jungie hyung.." Balas Yoseob sambil memeluk Junhyung.

"Yoseob hyung! Junhyung hyung! Sedang apa kalian berdua?" Suara bariton khas sang maknae tampan, membuat Yoseob dan Junhyung spontan menjauhkan tubuh mereka berdua. Yoseob menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan menemukan Dongwoon yang menatap Junhyung dengan pandangan sinis. "Yah! Ngapain kalian pagi-pagi pelukan?" Tanyanya mengintrogasi.

"Aah.. Woonie.. kau sudah bangun rupanya. Aku masak ayam goreng, loh! Coba ya—"

"Hyung! Ada apa kau peluk-peluk Yoseob hyung?" Potong Dongwoon cepat, tanpa memperdulikan Yoseob yang menyodorkan sepiring ayam goreng ke arahnya dengan kikuk. Tatapan mata Dongwoon menatap Junhyung tajam. Maknae tampan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Junhyung, membuat jantung Yoseob berdebar-debar takut. Takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada dua orang yang sangat di sayanginya itu. "Woonie.. Jungie Hyung.. ayam.. goreng.. nya.. enak.. loh.." Katanya takut-takut pada dua orang yang kini sudah saling berhadapan itu.

"Hyung.. jawab aku!" Tegas Dongwoon yang suaranya mulai meninggi. Membuat jantung Yoseob nyaris terlepas dari tempatnya kalau saja Tuhan tidak menempelkan jantungnya dengan kuat.

Junhyung hanya menatapnya sendu, sambil tersenyum kecil. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Dongwoon menatapnya bingung. "Dongwoonie.. boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Hyung! Jangan macam-macam! Aku serius!" Ancam Dongwoon setengah takut.

Junhyung menggeleng pelan, masih sambil tersenyum. Ia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Dongwoon dengan kedua tangannya yang masih merentang, seraya berkata "Serius. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Tidak macam-macam kok"

"Hyung.. kau.. kenapa?" Tanya Dongwoon akhirnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah ke belakang saat Junhyung memajukan tubuhnya lagi.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, Son Dongwoon. Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya Junhyung pelan, sambil kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Dongwoon yang menatapnya aneh. Sementara Yoseob, memberi isyarat kepada Dongwoon agar ia mau di peluk hyungnya itu. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Dongwoon berpikir, ia pun mengangguk.

"Ash.. kau susah sekali sih, mau di peluk saja" Kata Junhyung akhirnya sambil menempelkan tubuhnya pada Dongwoon dan melingkarkan tangannya di punggung maknae itu. "Aku menyayangimu, Woonie.." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut blonde milik Dongwoon penuh kasih. Di hirupnya aroma tubuh khas maknae itu dalam-dalam sambil terus mempererat pelukannya. Membuat Dongwoon dan Yoseob saling berpandangan dalam kebingungan.

xxx

"Eomma.." Panggil Junhyung pelan, pada sesosok wanita paruh baya yang kini berdiri memunggunginya di depannya.

"Chagi? Kau kah itu?" Tanyanya, seraya berbalik menghadap sosok anaknya yang sangat ia rindukan. "Omo.. chagi.. aku rindu sekali padamu" Lanjutnya sambil menghambur ke pelukan Junhyung dan memeluknya erat.

"Eomma.. aku pulang" Bisiknya pelan di telinga wanita yang sangat di kasihinya itu. "Aku juga kangen sekali sama eomma"

Nyonya Yong melepaskan pelukannya pada anak sulungnya itu, lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Kau kenapa tidak mengabari eomma dulu kalau mau pulang, eoh? Eomma kan bisa masak banyak" Katanya sambil menggiring Junhyung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Junhyung tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ani.. aku mau kasih sureprise ke eomma" Lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan ke arah sang ibu. "Aku punya sesuatu untuk eomma. Mian ya, kalau baru bisa kasih hari ini. Hehe"

Nynonya Yong itu menerima bingkisan berwarna biru muda yang di berikan anaknya. Di perhatikannya bingkisan itu baik-baik. Sesaat kemudian matanya spontan membutlat sempurna begitu menyadari apa yang di beri anaknya itu, "Omo! Jungie! Jangan bilang kau belikan eomma.."

"Tas yang eomma pingin dari dua tahun yang lalu. Hehe.. mian baru bisa belikan sekarang, eomma. Aku sibuk sih. Terus setiap kali jalan-jalan ke mall gak pernah ingat. Maaf ya eomma.. aku memang bukan anak yang baik, hehe"

"Tapi.." Nyonya Yong kembali menatap wajah anaknya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, "Ini kan mahal Jungie.. eomma kan tidak benar-benar serius bilang mau di belikan tas semahal ini. Ini mahal sekali, chagi.."

Junhyung menggeleng, "Tas ini belum seberapa sama semua uang yang eomma kasih ke aku dari bayi sampai sebesar ini. Aku sayang eomma" Dan Junhyung kembali memeluk tubuh kecil eommanya yang sangat ia kasihi itu. Ia memendamkan kepalanya ke bahu sang ibu, sambil berbisik "Appa belum pulang ya? Aku juga mau kasih sesuatu ke appa dan Junsung"

xxx

Junhyung melangkahkan kakinya ke dorm yang ia tinggali bersama rekan-rekan satu grupnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat hari ini yang ia lalui bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Sebetulnya, dari tadi pagi sepulang belanja, ia pergi mengunjungi teman-teman lamanya dan keluarga dekatnya. Setelah itu, ia baru ke rumah eommanya dan berkumpul bersama appa dan Dongsaengnya sampai malam. Mereka makan malam bersama, membicarakan banyak hal. Sampai suatu saat appanya menyinggung soal Go Hara yang di gosipkan pacaran dengannya sambil meledeknya, membuatnya nyaris menyemburkan kuah sup ayam yang belum sempat ia telan ke dalam kerongkongannya. Appanya juga menyinggung soal kapan mereka bisa menimang cucu, dan mempunyai anggota keluarga baru. Mengingat Junsung, adik laki-lakinya sudah punya Yeojachingu yang sangat cantik.

Junsung sempat membelalakkan matanya kaget dan mengatainya babo saat di dengarnya Junhyung dan Hara sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun selain pertemanan, dari mulut Junhyung sendiri. Dan eommanya juga menjatuhkan sendok sup yang sedang di pegangnya saat mendengar kalau Junhyung itu tertarik pada namnja, bukan Yeoja. Lalu appanya yang kembali buka suara dengan menanyakannya apakah ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namnja dan minta buru-buru di kenalkan. Junhyung hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Padahal di dalam hatinya, ia mati-matian menahan perasaan sedih agar tidak terlihat di hadapan orang-orang yang di sayanginya itu.

"Appa.." Gumam Junhyung pelan sambil menatap bulan di langit yang sedikit tertutup awan putih yang berarak. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan appa yang itu. Tapi tanpa aku kenalkan pun, appa pasti sudah kenal dengan Doojoon hyung" Desahnya seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Ia menatap benda kecil itu sendu, sambil tersenyum miris. "Aku.. aku hanya bisa memberikan ini pada Doojoon hyung tanpa mengatakan apa-apa"

"Junhyung hyung!" Seru sebuah suara dari jauh, membuat Junhyung spontan menyembunyikan benda itu ke saku jaketnya kembali, sambil berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya, untuk memperjelas pandangannya pada dua sosok namja di ujung jalan sana. Lampu jalanan yang remang-remang tidak cukup terang untuk membuatnya melihat dalam kegelapan seperti ini. "Kwangie?"

"Hyung!" Lee Kikwang berlari kecil menghampirinya, diikuti dengan Hyunseung yang berjalan pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Hyung habis dari mana? Kok malam-malam gini baru pulang?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan, mengikuti Junhyung di sampingnya yang juga mulai berjalan.

Junhyung tersenyum kecil, "Rahasia" Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kikwang pelan, membuat Kikwang langsung memberikan pandangan aneh ke arahnya. "Hyung kau kenapa?"

"Aniyo.." Junhyung menggeleng. "Kajja, udara semakin dingin. Eh? Di mana Hyunseung hyung?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh-noleh ke belakang, dan terlihatlah Hyunseung yang masih berjalan santai dengan senyum kecil terpasang di wajahnya yang imut. "Hyung! Kajja! Udara semakin dingin!" Seru Junhyung sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hyunseung.

xxx

"Jungie.." Panggil Doojoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggantungkan handuknya di belakang pintu kamarnya.

Junhyung yang tadinya sedang membaca komik sinchan, menolehkan kepala ke arahnya "Wae hyung?"

"Hm.. boleh aku bicara sesuatu denganmu?" Tanya Doojoon dengan nada yang mulai terdengar serius. "Tapi ini hanya di antara kita berdua saja, nde?"

Junhyung mengerutkan alisnya heran, sambil mengangguk pelan. "Nde. Memang ada apa, hyung? Apa ada yang penting?"

Doojoon melangkah pelan ke arah tempat tidur Junhyung, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Lumayan. Ini menyangkut masalah pribadiku" Lanjutnya sambil mulai menjalankan kebiasaannya –merangkul bahu Junhyung dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang 'untouchable joker' tersebut- "Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku akhir-akhir ini. Tidak, bukan hanya akhir-akhir ini, tapi sudah lama" Katanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Waeyo? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Doojoon menggeleng, "Ani.. hanya saja sepertinya aku sedang mengalami sebuah proses yang dinamakan.. jatuh cinta"

DEG!

Junhyung tersentak kaget, "Mwo?"

"Yah! Tidak usah kaget begitu kan?"

Junhyung menarik napasnya pelan, sambil kembali menenangkan dirinya. Ia sedikit menjauhkan kepala Doojoon dari dadanya, takut-takut Doojoon mendengar detakan jantungnya yang semakin cepat. "Nde.. lalu?"

Doojoon mendesah pelan, "Masalahnya.. namja itu sangat bodoh"

"Jadi, hyung suka dengan namja, begitu? Nugu?" Tanya Junhyung was-was. Di dalam hatinya sebetulnya sedang ada perang batin besar-besaran. Antara perasaan kecewa dan penasaran bercampur menjadi satu. _Kuatkan hatimu, Jungie! Jaebal! Untuk saat ini saja kau tidak boleh menangis, arraseo?_

Doojoon mengangguk pelan, "Nde. Orangnya sangat baik, walau kadang-kadang menyebalkan. Tapi aku sedikitpun tidak pernah sebal dengannya" Katanya seraya menerawang ke atas langit-langit kamarnya.

Junhyung memejamkan matanya perlahan. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang ulu hatinya. Napasnya mendadak terasa begitu sesak, dan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing sekali. Satu hal yang ia yakin, penyakit sialan itu mulai kambuh lagi. _Ya Tuhan, ku mohon jangan sekarang_. "Lalu..?"

"Dia cukup keren dan tampan untuk ukuran namja, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menganggapnya tampan. Hehehe"

Junhyung kini menggigit bibir bawahnya agak kencang, mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia membuka mulutnya, mencoba meneruskan percakapannya dengan Doojoon di sela-sela paru-parunya yang semakin terasa menyempit. "A-apa.. aku.. mengenalnya, hyung?" Tanyanya terbata.

Doojoon kembali mengangguk, "Kau sangat mengenalnya, Jungie.."

"Ooh.." Junhyung kembali menarik napas sekuat tenaga, mencoba tetap bertahan di saat paru-parunya bennar-benar sudah menyempit. Butir-butir keringat sudah mulai mengalir dari pori-pori kulitnya, menandakan kondisi tubuhnya sudah benar-benar buruk. "D-dia.. satu grup.. d-dengan.. kita?"

"Nde.. dia satu grup dengan kita.." Kata Doojoon lembut. Sekilas Junhyung melirik ke samping, menatap wajah namja yang sangat di cintainya, mungkin untuk terakhir kali. Ia tersenyum melihat semburat tipis di pipi hyung yang sangat di cintainya itu, walau agak samar. _Hyung.. saranghae._

"N-nu-nugu?" Kali ini Junhyung benar-benar merasa seperti akan mati. Pandangan matanya mulai buram, di susul dengan rasa dingin yang lantas menyergapnya sampai ke tulang. _Dingin.. Ya Tuhan.. apa harus malam ini..?_

"Dia.. dia.." Doojoon menggantung kata-katanya. Di peluknya tubuh Junyung lebih erat. Leader tampan itu memejamkan matanya pelan, merasakan rasa hangat yang selalu ia inginkan menjalar di tubuhnya kini. "Dia adalah namja.. yang saat ini ada di sebelahku"

DEG!

_Ya Tuhan.. apa kau merubah pendengaranku seolah-olah aku mendengar bahwa akulah namja yang di cintai Doojoon hyung?_

Doojoon kembali membuka matanya, menatap lurus ke depan. Tangan kanannya yang merangkul Junhyung, kini beralih mengelus rambut hitam namja itu yang terasa agak basah, entah kenapa. "Yong Junhyung.. aku.. aku tidak akan menanyakan apakah kau mau jadi pacarku atau tidak, karena aku tau, aku sudah sangat-sangat membutuhkanmu di dalam hidupku. Jadi, Yong Junhyung.. nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae?–would you marry me?"

Junhyung tersenyum kecil di sela-sela matanya yang mulai menggelap dan tubuhnya yang sudah agak mati rasa dan terasa melayang. Bibir merah namja itu bergetar kecil, menahan rasa dingin yang semakin merasuki tubuhnya. Setetes air mata menetes dari mata kanannya, sesaat sebelum sepasang iris hitam itu menutup. "H-hyung.."

"Hm..?"

"M-mi-mian.. hae"

Doojoon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Junhyung. Rasa kecewa langsung melanda hatinya saat di dengarnya namja itu menolak lamarannya. Namun, belum sempat pemuda Yoon itu mengatakan apa-apa, pandangan matanya spontan membulat saat melihat apa yang terjadi di sebelahnya. "Jungie?" Pekiknya syok saat melihat tubuh namja yang ia cintai itu tengah menggigil kedinginan, dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya juga darah merah kental yang mengalir dari kedua belah bibirnya. "Jungie? A-apa yang terjadi?" Teriaknya panik. Ini terjadi terlalu cepat untuknya. Tidak. Ia bahkan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa.

"Yah! Yong Junhyung! JAWAB AKU!" Pekiknya makin tak karuan saat di lihatnya darah yang mengalir dari bibir Junhyung berubah warna menjadi merah ke hitaman. Di peluknya tubuh Junhyung erat. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan kini. Pikirannya terlalu kacau, bahkan untuk sekedar berteriak memanggil keempat dongsaengnya yang mungkin sudah terlelap di kamar masing-masing.

"H-hyung.." Junhyung merintih kesakitan sambil kembali membuka kelopak matanya, walau terasa begitu berat. Di gigitnya bibir bawahnya lebih kencang, sampai daging kenyal itu kembali mengeluarkan darah merah.

"Jungie, bertahanlah.. aku akan panggil dokter!" Katanya cepat. Namun belum sempat ia menjauh, tangannya di tahan oleh Junhyung.

"A-aniya.." Lirihnya. "Hyung di sini saja.."

"Babo! Yah! Aku mana bisa di sini saja sementara kau kejang-kejang begitu, Jungie!"

Junhyung tetap bersikeras menahan tangan Doojoon dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. "T-temani.. ak-u.. di- sa-saat-saat.. ter-akhir.. ya.."

Doojoon terdiam mendengarnya. Kini, ia hanya bisa pasrah menuruti namja di sampingnya. Perlahan, Doojoon menggenggam tangan Junhyung erat, mencoba meredam segala macam emosi yang melanda dirinya kini. Tetes demi tetes air mata, jatuh membasahi pipi namja tampan itu. Dadanya seketika itu juga terasa sesak menahan sakit melihat namja yang di cintainya meregang nyawa di hadapannya. Namun ia tidak bisa diam saja dan pasrah menerima keadaan. Ia tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang begitu ia butuhkan. Baginya, tanpa Junhyung di sisinya ia, hanyalah raga tanpa nyawa yang lemah. Perasaannya pada namja itu sudah tumbuh terlalu dalam.

"Jungie.. bisakah aku yang bernapas untukmu..?" Lirih Doojoon sambil berlutut di samping Junhyung yang mulai kehabisan napasnya. Bunyi 'ngik' kecil terdengar begitu memilukan telinga Doojoon. Di tatapnya tubuh Junhyung yang mulai tak bergerak, dengan matanya yang tertutup dan bunyi napasnya yang tersendat-sendat.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku ganti pertanyaannya.." Doojoon terus menggenggam tangan Junhyung yang mulai mendingin dalam genggamannya. Di elusnya wajah pucat milik Junhyung penuh kasih, sembari mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda manis itu, dan mengecup hidungnya pelan. " Bisakah kau yang bernapas untukku?" Bisiknya mulai bergetar, dan terdengar serak.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Doojoon menarik napasnya kuat-kuat, mencoba untuk terus berbicara di tengah-tengah rasa sesak yang mulai mengisi rongga paru-parunya. "Bisakah kau terus hidup hanya untukku?"

Tetes demi tetes air mata kini kembali membasahi pipinya, di ikuti dengan isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. "Bisakah kau mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatan dan kata-katamu, eoh?" Bentak Doojoon tiba-tiba dengan suara yang mulai tinggi. Kini, wajah namja itu benar-benar sudah tak karuan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Di jenggutnya rambut hitamnya frustasi, dan di benturkannya kepalanya ke dinding, berharap semua itu dapat mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan jauh di dalam hatinya.

DUK!

"Kau pikir dari dulu aku tidak tau apa-apa, eoh? Semua perhatianmu padaku, tatapan matamu, senyuman yang hanya kau berikan padaku, dan surat yang kau tulis untuk Hara tentang perasaanmu padaku! Kau pikir dari dulu aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng saja, eoh?"

DUK!

Doojoon mengelap tetesan darah yang mengalir dari keningnya. Ia tersenyum miris, sambil kembali membenturkan kepalanya.

DUK!

"Dari dulu kau yang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai perasaanmu padaku! Sampai-sampai aku harus menunggumu bertahun-tahun! Tidak cukupkah tanda-tanda yang aku berikan padamu selama ini, hah?"

DUK!

" Aku yang selalu memelukmu!"

DUK!

"Aku yang selalu berusaha untuk melindungimu!"

DUK!

Aku yang berjuang mati-matian untuk tidak menciummu saat wajah kita terlalu dekat, hanya untuk menunggumu! Tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, Jungie! Dan sekarang kau pergi begitu saja setelah aku mengatakan semuanya? YAH! Bangun! Pertanggung jawabkan semua yang telah kau beri padaku!"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah isakan pilu Yoon Doojoon yang kini terduduk lesu di lantai kamarnya dengan darah merah yang terus mengalir dari keningnya. Tangan namja itu kembali menyentuh tangan Junhyung yang kini sudah sedingin es. Suara napas namja manis yang tersendat-sendat itu sudah tak terdengar lagi, meyakinkan Doojoon kalau namja itu kini benar-benar membiarkannya terluka seumur hidupnya. Doojoon mengepalkan tangannya kuat, mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya di tengah kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing, sambil kembali menarik napasnya dalam..

"HYUNSEUNG! KIKWANG! DONGWOON! YOSEOOOOOB!"

Dan kini, tubuh namja malang itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai dorm yang dingin, diikuti langkah kaki yang terdengar gaduh dari luar kamar mereka.

"HYUNG! Apa yang terjadi?"

**TBC**

Omona~ omona~ *nari hula-hula* *digampar* Ya Allah ya raaab.. ini kenapa ceritanya jadi kelewatan begini? ==" sian amat Dujun yak.. maaf ya oppa *nyengir*

Osh! Btw Yora mau ucapin makasih yang sangaaat banyak buat para reviewer yang udah bersedia review fic maksa ini xD makasih banyak buat, especially Lee Sungtae dan xydjn yang tetap setia mereview fic maksa ini hahahai *peluk Sungtae dan xydjn-sshi*

Dan ini balasan reviewnya untuk teman-temanku sekalian, khusus buat Sungtae, kan udah di PM hahahaha ^_^v

Bluekaito kid : Aaaah aku jadi malu di bilang sugoi xD *tutupin muka* Junhyung oppa emang sengaja aku buat tersiksa seperti ini. Hohoho *ketawa jahanam* makasih udah review dan tetaplah mereview ya ^_^ hihihihihi. Sakam kenal~ Yora Imnida. Mari berteman ^^

Namikaze : Makasih udah suka sama cerita ini. Hehehehe.. sip. Kalo ada ide Yora buat angst lagi ya xD dan makasih banyak udah review. Silakan membaca ch selanjutnya ^_^

Xydjn : Di bikin mati gak yaaa..? *nyengir setan* *di gebok* Hahahaha gak lama kok updatenya. Sehari update! Makasih udah review dan tetaplah mereview ya ^_^

Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy : Terimakasih sudah mereview xD Ini sudah lanjut. Tetap review yaaaa ^_^

Angelwin : Makasih banyak udh suka dan review cerita ini, Angel-sshi ^^ ini sudah lanjut kok. Tetap baca dan review, oke? xDDDD

YAK! Sekian ch 3 dari saya, ch 4 mungkin update hari2 mendatang. Tetaplah menjadi pembaca dan reviewer yang setia hohoho~ dan tak lupa Yora ucapkan terimakasih bagi pada silent readers sekalian karena sudah membaca ff maksa dari Yora ini. Tetaplah membaca xD MUACH! *dadah-dadah ala miss universe*


	4. Chapter 4

Breath (a 2jun fanfiction)  
Author : Min Yora  
Genre : angst/romance  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer : semua member B2st milik Tuhan. But the story is mine.  
Warning : Yaoi! OOC sangat, melankolis, cerita kayak sinetron , typo yang tak bisa di hindari, tidak sesuai dengan keadaan asli , dan kejelekan tak terhingga lainnya. Don't like don't read, ok? Kritik yang membangun serta sebuah saran sangat di perlukan demi kebaikan fanfic ini

Author notes : Agak telat sih ngasih taunya. Ga penting2 amat juga xDD author cuma mau bilang, bayangin aja gaya rambutnya Junhyung, Dujun, dan semua anak2 BEAST itu kaya pas mereka ada event duet berda2 itu. Yang JunSeob nyanyiin thanks to, terus DooWoon nyanyiin when the door closes, dan KiSeung nyanyi Let It Snow. Soalnya mengingat mereka gonta-ganti gaya rambut, apalagi Jungie yang gaya rambutnya naujubileh /syok liat midnight sun soalnya/ Oke, gomawo! xD

xxx

Malam itu hujan turun sangat lebat. Petir yang menyambar berulang kali membuat seorang Lee Kikwang memejamkan matanya takut. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada tubuh namja yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Hyunseung yang mengemudi di depan sama sekali tak berniat menghentikan laju mobilnya. Pikiran kedua pemuda itu sangat kacau. Baru saja lima belas menit yang lalu mereka menemukan Yoon Doojoon -leader boyband mereka- tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya bersamaan dengan di temukannya tubuh Junhyung yang sudah mendingin. Awalnya Hyuseung mengira Junhyung sudah meninggal, namun setelah Dongwoon memeriksa denyut nadinya, ternyata masih berdenyut, walau sangat lemah.

JGER! JGER!

"Hyung.." Rintih Kikwang ketakutan tatkala petir kembali menyambar di langit. Ia semakin memeluk tubuh Junhyung erat, mencoba melindunginya. "Bertahanlah"

CKIIT-!

Van berwarna silver itu berhenti mendadak begitu mereka tiba di depan pintu Seoul Internasional Hospital. "Kwangie! Cepat masuk ke dalam" Perintah Hyunseung yang langsung di respon oleh anggukan Kikwang.

Dan dengan di bantu oleh dua orang petugas Rumah Sakit, Kikwang berhasil membawa masuk tubuh Junhyung ke dalam. Kini, kaki-kakinya melangkah cepat mengikuti dua orang petugas yang membawa tempat tidur dorong Junhyung ke dalam ruang UGD. Namun, seorang suster yang berjaga di depan ruang gawat darurat itu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Maaf, tuan bisa tunggu di luar. Administrasinya bisa di urus di meja kasir" Katanya sopan sambil membungkuk hormat di depan Kikwang. Kikwang hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu berbalik arah ke meja kasir. Sambil terus berjalan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel putih dari saku celananya. Dengan tergesa jari jemarinya menekan beberapa digit nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal.

-tuut.. tuut.. tuut..-

-pip-

"Yoboseo?" Dan suara di seberang telpon sana membuat Kikwang menampakkan sebuah senyum lega. Ia mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai bercerita panjang lebar.

"Manager hyung, Junhyung hyung masuk rumah sakit.."

xxx

Yang Yoseob masih saja terpaku di samping tempat tidur Doojoon, walau hari semakin larut. Raut kekhawatiran sama sekali tidak bisa di sembunyikan dari wajahnya yang manis. Sementara Dongwoon sudah tertidur lelap di tempat tidur Junhyung dari setengah jam yang lalu. Maknae itu memang sebetulnya sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi, ia bersikeras mau menemani Yoseob di kamar Doojoon. Takut terjadi apa-apa, katanya.

"Hyung.. aku benar-benar bingung" Lirih Yoseob pada sang leader yang masih terbaring lemah. "Aku, kami. Kita semua tidak tau apa-apa" Lanjutnya sambil menatap wajah Doojoon sendu. "Jungie hyung tidak pernah cerita apa-apa pada kami. Dia benar-benar egois"

Drrrrt.. drrrrt..

Sebuah getaran di atas meja, membuat Yoseob menolehkan wajahnya. "Ponsel Jungie hyung?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia kemudian mengangkat ponsel abu-abu hitam milik Junhyung sambil melihat ke layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip, menampakkan sebuah nama yang tidak dikenalnya.

_Minsoo-yah –calling_

Akhirnya, karena penasaran, ibu jari Yoseob menekan tombol hijau, lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya.

"Yo-yoboseo..?"

"Junhyung-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suara di ujung telpon sana terdengar begitu khawatir.

Yoseob diam sejenak. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi dengan sedikit keberanian, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan percakapannya dengan seseorang yang bernama Minsoo itu.

"Jungie hyung sedang tidak ada di rumah. Nuguseo?"

"Aish! Kemana dia malam-malam begini, sih? Aku Koo Minsoo, saudara sepupunya. Memangnya si babo itu sedang ke mana?"

Yoseob kembali terdiam. Dalam hatinya ia ragu apakah harus bilang terus terang atau tidak. Ia takut jika terus terang, ia akan membuat Minsoo khawatir. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong juga, mengingat kondisi Junhyung kini yang sudah sangat parah. Akhirnya, sekali lagi, dengan sedikit keberanian ia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur.

"Jungie hyung masuk Rumah Sakit"

"MWO? !"

xxx

Koo Minsoo buru-buru memasukkan segala macam keperluannya ke dalam sebuah koper berukuran sedang. Keringat dingin tampak mengalir melalui pori-pori kulitnya. Pikirannya teramat kacau kali ini. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini hanyalah –bagaimana-caranya-agar-aku-cepat-sampai-ke-tempat-Junhyung-

"Ash! Yong Junhyung babo! Kau menyusahkanku tau!" Gerutunya sambil menekan tombol call pada salah satu contact name yang ada di ponselnya.

Telpon yang tak kunjung di angkat selama beberapa menit, membuat Minsoo makin mondar-mandir tak karuan. Pemuda Korea itu tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Junhyung dengan sangat bodohnya menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Dan bagaimana bisa, ia, dengan sangat tololnya, tidak mengambil tindakan antisipasi terhadap sepupunya itu sejak awal.

-tut-

"Yoboseo.."

Sekilas, Minsoo menarik napas lega. "Ilhoon-ah! Yah! Kenapa lama sekali angkat telponnya, eoh? !"

Sosok bernama Ilhoon itu hanya tertawa kecil, seraya berkata santai "Hahaha, mian Minsoo-yah. Tadi aku ada kencan dengan-"

Minsoo menggeleng cepat, memotong jawaban Ilhoon "Aku tidak peduli dengan kencanmu! Yah! Ilhoon-ah, kumohon! Bisakah kau pesakan tiket pesawat tujuan Seoul untuk malam ini juga?"

"Mwo? ! Malam ini? ! Kau jangan mendadak begitu dong!"

"Ash! Aku juga tidak mau ke Seoul malam-malam kalau keadaannya tidak seperti ini!"

"Ara.. ara.. aku akan usahakan. Ku hubungi sepuluh menit lagi, nde?"

xxx

Kikwang memijat pelipisnya yang terasa begitu sakit. Sementara Hyunseung malah mondar-mandir tak tenang menunggu kepastian dari dokter yang menangani Junhyung. Kedua namja itu belum tidur sejak tadi, dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

"Hyung!" Panggil Kikwang pada Hyunseung yang masih mondar-mandir tak jelas. "Diamlah. Kau membuat kepalaku tambah pusing, tau!"

Hyunseung mendelik ke arahnya. "Mana bisa aku diam duduk seperti kau, di saat Jungie sekarat begini, Kwangie!"

Kikwang menggeleng, "Memangnya dengan mondar-mandir begitu Jungie hyung bisa cepat sadar, eoh? Tidak ada gunanya, hyung!"

"Ish! Kau ini-"

Ckrek..

Suara pintu UGD yang di buka membuat pertengkaran kedua namja itu terhenti. Hyunseung yang dari setadi sangat cemas, langsung menghampiri sang dokter yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf, anda keluarga tuan Yong?"

"Nde. Kami teman dekatnya. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Hyunseung cepat. Raut kekhawatiran masih tampak jelas di wajahnya yang manis.

Dokter muda itu menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia diam sejenak, membuat Hyunseung yang tak sabaran, langsung menyela.

"Apa dia parah? Dia sakit apa?"

Dokter itu kembali terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Hyunseung nyaris terjatuh ke lantai, kalau saja Kikwang tidak memegangi tubuhnya.

"Junhyung-sshi terserang radang paru-paru akut. Dan dia sangat membutuhkan cangkok paru-paru"

xxx

Yoon Doojoon membuka sepasang kelopak matanya. Rasa pusing yang amat sangat langsung menyerangnya saat itu juga, membuat ia meringis sakit. "Ash.."

"Hyung.."

Leader itu menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara khas Yoseob yang memanggilnya cemas. "Hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya namja imut itu seraya memegang kening Doojoon yang masih terasa agak panas.

Doojoon mengangguk kecil, memaksakan sebuah senyuman manis. "Nde.. aku baik-baik saja" Jawabnya mencoba bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Hyung! Hati-hati.."

Yoseob cepat memegang tangan Doojoon begitu di lihatnya hyung tertua itu sedikit sempoyongan. Tapi lagi-lagi Doojoon memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Yoseob menatapnya miris. "Aku baik-baik saja, seobi. Arraseo?" Katanya sambil melangkah tertatih, ke luar kamarnya.

"Hyung.." Gumam Yoseob pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Kau jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku sedih"

xxx

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Yoseob. Namja itu benar-benar miris melihat keadaan Doojoon yang kelewat kacau. Bayangkan saja, sudah sejak pagi tadi Doojoon belum mau makan apa-apa. Dan jika di ajak bicara, hyungnya itu pasti hanya menjawab 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' dengan pandangan matanya yang kosong. Tak jarang, Yoseob memergoki Doojoon tiba-tiba terisak pelan, sambil menyebut nama Junhyung lirih. Membuat Yoseob benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Bagaimana jika ia yang ada di posisi Doojoon? Kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai begitu cepat.

"Hyung.." Sebuah pelukan di pinggangnya membuyarkan lamunan Yoseob. Buru-buru ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir melewati sepasang pipi gembilnya.

"Woonie.."

Dongwoon mempererat pelukannya pada namja yang sangat dicintainya itu, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba merasakan detakan jantung Yoseob yang ada dalam dekapannya kini. "Hyung, jangan sedih.." Bisiknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak sedih, Woonie? Kau lihat saja Doojoon hyung depresi begitu.." Yoseob menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Dongwoon yang masih memeluknya erat. "Dia benar-benar terpukul.."

"Arraseo.." Bisik Dongwoon intens, tepat di bawah telinga Yoseob. Membuat Yoseob sedikit bergidik.

"Wo-Woonie.. a-apa yang kau.. lakukan..?"

"Hm..?" Dongwoon seperti tak merespon kata-kata Yoseob. Kini, bibir merah namja tampan itu malah mengecupi cuping telinga Yoseob yang makin membuat Yoseob mendesah pelan.

"W-wonnihhh"

Dongwoon menyelusupkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher Yoseob dan menjilatnya lembut "Hyung, jangan bersedih terus.." Bisiknya panas.

Yoseob hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sensasi geli tak wajar yang mulai mengalirkan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. "Wonnieehhh.. j-janganhh sekaranggghh.."

"Kalau hyung terus-terusan sedih, aku jadi ikut sedih. Aku ingin menghapuskan kesedihanmu, hyung" Sela Dongwoon sambil menggendong Yoseob spontan menuju kamar mereka.

"Aaaaah…! Wooniee! Jangan macam-ma –hmpft!"

"Sssst.. tenanglah, aku janji akan membuat hyung tersenyum. Walau hanya sebentar" Lanjut Dongwoon tanpa toleransi, langsung menutup pintu kamar mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, author gak berani ngintip/plak!

"Jungie.." Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Doojoon untuk ke sekian kalinya, hari ini. "Kajima- jangan tinggalkan aku.." Dan namja tampan itu kini hanya bisa memeluk lututnya yang bergetar, tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara mistis dari dalam kamar Dongwoon dan Yoseob. Dasar maknae gak tau diri, kata author.

xxx

"Kau.. Lee Kikwang, kan?"

"Nde.. nuguseo?" Kikwang menatap heran pada seseorang yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya beberapa detik lalu. "Apa kau mengenalku?"

Namja itu mengangguk cepat, "Nde. Aku Koo Minsoo. Sepupu Junhyung"

"Mwo?" Kikwang menatap tak percaya, "Kau sepupunya Jungie hyung? Aku kan belum mengabari keluarga Junhyung satu pun"

"Ani" Minsoo menggeleng, "Aku sudah tau kondisinya jauh sebelum kalian tau. Dan soal kenapa aku bisa berada di sini, itu temanmu yang bernama Yoseob memberitahukannya padaku" Jelasnya. Kikwang mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Arraseo.."

Minsoo kembali memulai percakapan, "Di mana Junhyung si babo?"

"Dia ada di dalam sana, masih sekarat" Jawab Kikwang putus asa. "Dia egois. Dia bahkan gak memberitahuku tentang penyakitnya. Kami selalu lihat dia sehat-sehat aja, tapi dokter malah bilang sekarang dia butuh cangkok paru-paru"

Minsoo hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Dia cukup tau sifat sepupunya itu yang kelewat keras kepala. "Jangankan kau, yang teman satu bandnya. Ibunya saja yang melahirkannya tidak tau keadaannya sampai detik ini" Dengusnya pasrah. "Dia memang babo, egois, keras kepala, menyebalkan"

"Ya.. sangat. Dia nyaris membuat Doojoon hyung masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa"

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan boyband kalian? Pasti si babo itu membuat jadwal kalian hancur semua"

"Aku sudah mengabari manager hyung, dan BEAST akan cuti sementara waktu sampai semuanya stabil. Tadi orang cube juga sudah datang ke sini mengurus administrasi"

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida!" Minsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang-ulang, "Gamsahamnida. Karena telah mengerti kondisinya"

"Nde.. gwenchana.." Kikwang tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya itu memudar, saat otaknya mengingat akan satu hal penting.

"Minsoo-yah.. apa kau bisa membatu kami mencari donor paru-paru untuk Jungie?"

Dan Minsoo hanya bisa terdiam.

xxx

"Hyung, makan!" Seru Yoseob pada namja di hadapannya yang kini sedang menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Ani.."

"Hyung, kalau hyung gak makan, nanti bisa sakit"

Lagi-lagi Doojoon hanya menggeleng lemah, "Aku kenyang.."

Yoseob memajukan bibirnya sebal, "Hyung jangan gitu dong! Hyung belum makan dari tadi pagi, terus sampe malem begini juga gak mau makan, hah? !"

Doojoon kembali menggeleng lemah, "Ani.."

"Ash!" Yoseob menepuk keningnya frustasi. "Hyung egois! Hyung cuma mentingin diri hyung aja! Hyung gak kasian sama kita semua! Kikwang sama Hyunseung hyung yang dari kemarin belum pulang! Aku dan Woonie yang dari kemarin jagain hyung! Jungie hyung yang lagi berjuang! Hyung gak kasian sama kita ya? !"

Doojoon terdiam, tidak menjawab apapun. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan "Mianhe.." Ucapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Yoseob kehilangan kesabarannya. "Hyung kau benar-benar! Ash! Hyuuuung! Jangan begitu! Kau membuatku sedih!"

"Mianhe.." Ulang Doojoon sekali lagi masih dengan ekspressi datar.

"Doojoon Hyung!" Dan kini, tubuh Doojoon berakhir di dalam dekapan erat Yoseob yang menangisi keadaannya. "Ku mohon, jangan seperti ini"

xxx

Koo Minsoo menatap lurus ke depan kaca ruang UGD tempat Junhyung di rawat. Kikwang dan Hyunseung baru saja pamit pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, untuk ganti pakaian. Kini calon dokter itu tinggal sendiri di dalam lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Pikirannya di penuhi macam-macam masalah. Apakah dia harus memberitahukan kabar ini pada ibu junhyung? Ataukah diam saja dan menyembunyikannya terus, sampai Junhyung mati? Aish, itu terlalu kejam. Dan ia berani taruhan lima puluh tusuk kue dango, kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, riwayatnya akan tamat.. di tangan keluarga Junhyung.

"Aaargh! Jungie babo! Kau ini merepotkanku, tau!" Decaknya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Belum lagi cari donor paru-paru buatmu! Ash.. kalau aku mati malam ini, aku bersumpah akan mendonorkan paru-paruku yang masih sehat ini untukmu, tidak seperti paru-parumu yang rusak!"

Drrrrrt.. drrrrrt.. drrrrt..

Minsoo meraba saku celananya yang bergetar. "Semoga saja ini dari Yongsaeng-sshi"

-pip-

"Yoboseo.."

"Minsoo-yah, aku punya kabar baik untukmu!"

"Jinjayo?"

"Nde. Donor paru-parunya sudah ada malam ini"

"YES!" Pekik Minsoo girang seraya mengepalkan tangan kirinya ke atas, "Arraseo, tunggu aku setengah jam lagi ya"

Minsoo menutup ponsel flip hitamnya, lalu segera berlari ke arah lapangan parkir dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Awas saja ya Jungie, kalau kau tidak bisa bertahan sampai besok, berarti kau benar-benar tidak tau terima kasih!"

xxx

Doojoon masih saja berdiam diri di kamarnya, walau berulang kali Yoseob, Dongwoon, Kikwang, bahkan Hyunseung pun, memaksanya untuk keluar dengan berbagai macam cara. Pikirannya serasa melayang. Ia hampir tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain rasa sakit di kepalanya yang terus menyiksanya. Ia benar-benar ingin mati saja, saat ini. Menyusul Junhyung. Setidaknya, pergi mendahuluinya.

"Doojoon hyung.."

Doojoon tak menoleh, bahkan tak merespon saat Dongwoon memanggilnya lembut. "Hyung, kita ke Rumah Sakit yuk. Lihat Jungie hyung" Bujuknya.

Doojoon tak bergeming.

"Tadi, baru aja Minsoo-yah, sepupunya Jungie hyung telpon. Katanya Jungie hyung udah dapet donor paru-paru. Walaupun agak susah cari yang cocok, tapi akhirnya ketemu. Namanya Lee jeongmin. Masih muda, hyung. Aku yakin paru-parunya pasti sangat sehat"

Tak ada respon dari Doojoon.

"Hyung kau jangan siksa dirimu begini.."

Doojoon tak menoleh.

"Kasian Jungie hyung. Dia sedang berjuang susah-susah untuk bertahan hidup, supaya bisa sama-sama dengan hyung"

Doojoon masih tak menoleh.

Merasa di abaikan, Dongwoon akhirnya menarik napas pasrah. "Hyung.. ku tunggu di ruang tamu sepuluh menit lagi. Kita semua mau ke Rumah Sakit" Katanya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Doojoon yang masih terdiam di kamarnya.

"Jungie.. aku.. sudah tak tau lagi, harus bagaimana"

TBC

Uyeh! Saya galau teman-teman! Tadinya niatnya mau tamat di chapter ini, ternyata saya malah ngetik ngaco kaya gini. Yak, setidaknya mengisi waktu luang setelah berbuka puasa xD

maaf kalo di chapter ini emang bertele-tele banget, sengaja soalnya/plak! Chapter depan taman! Semoga aja yaaa xD *tebar paku*

Dan jeongmal gamsahamnida buat tema2 yg me-review chapter 3 kemarin xD kalian benar2 membuat Yora semangat! \^_^/ dan ini balasan reviewnya :

Lee sungtae : KYAAA~ Takuuut~ jangan bunuh aku! aku masih mau nikah sama Youngsaeng oppa~ *ngibrit*

namikaze : hmm.. meninggal gak yaa..? meninggal gak ya..? *senyum2 najong* xDD lihat saja di chapter 5 ya ^.^v

angelwin : makasih Angel-sshi! sippoh! Ini udah lanjut^^

bluekaito kid : Aaaissh! Jadi malu! Kaito-chan selalu buat aku blushing ah xDD *nari samba* gapapa kok manggil Yora-chan xD lebih deket kesannya^^ enaknya di buat mati gak yaaa? *senyum2 jahat* xDD  
eits! enak aja! Dujun oppa hanya punya Junhyung oppa! *dikeplak kaito-chan*

meyminimin : gapapa kok mey-sshi xD gapapa kan aku panggil mey-sshi?  
makasih banyak udah review ^_^d  
hahaha.. iya, B2ST belum se terkenal SuJu sih, jadi blm banyak yang tau. wkwkwkw..  
hm.. mati gak ya? xDDD baca kelanjutannya! Review lagi yaaaaw xD gomawo!

xydjn : Iya, sebenernya dia cuma budek #eh? *diinjek Junhyung*  
Hmm.. lihat saja apakah mereka mati atau tidaks mwahahahah xDD  
InsyaAllah kalo ada waktu, kesempatan, dan tidak males requestnya aku buatin. Tinggal PM aja, oke? soalnya aku udah kelas 12 jadinya sibuk naujubileh xD  
gomawooo.. janji ya review terus! xD

YAK! Begitulah, akhirul kata Yora mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak2nya buat para silent readers dan reviewers yg sudah bersedia membaca dan review. Tetap beri Yora semangattttt ! *pasang iket kepala* BANZAI! ^_^ #aegyo #dijitak!


	5. Chapter 5

Breath (a 2jun fanfiction)  
Author : Min Yora  
Genre : angst/romance  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer : semua member B2st milik Tuhan. But the story is mine.  
Warning : Yaoi! OOC sangat, melankolis, cerita kayak sinetron , typo yang tak bisa di hindari, tidak sesuai dengan keadaan asli , dan kejelekan tak terhingga lainnya. Don't like don't read, ok? Kritik yang membangun serta sebuah saran sangat di perlukan demi kebaikan fanfic ini

Author Notes : Ekhem! Ekhem! *sok dehem-dehem* author Cuma mau kasih warning, kalo di CH 5 ini puanjaaaaang bgt, soalnya sekalian namatin. Wkwk.. semoga readers gak bosen bacanya. Dan satu lagi! Si Koo Minsoo, alias Oc-nya author versi cowok, di sini nyampah bgt/plak! Harap di maklumi! Dan karena ini ff panjang bgt jadi mata Yora gak cukup buat mengedit banyak2 jadi maaf kalo banyak typonya xD hehehe  
Oke, happy reading ^_^

xxx

Siang itu di dorm tempat tinggal ke enam personil B2ST tampak begitu hening. Bukannya tak ada orang, mereka ber empat kini tengah berdiam diri di ruang tamu tanpa berkata sepatah pun. Dari tadi Yoseob yang terlihat paling gelisah di banding yang lainnya. Berulang kali ia melongok ke arah kamar Doojoon, lalu ke jam dinding. Begitu seterusnya sampai beberapa kali. Laki-laki bermarga Yang itu sudah terlanjur gemas pada leader boyband mereka itu. Kalau bukan karena ia menyayangi Doojoon, mungkin namja itu sudah dia remas-remas dari kemarin.

"Dongwoonie.. Doojoon hyung kita tinggal aja yuk! Kayaknya dia udah gak punya semangat hidup lagi. Aku geregetan, Woonie!" Dengus Yoseob memecah keheningan yang terjadi di ruang tamu itu.

Kikwang tampak menoleh ke arahnya, lalu ke arah Dongwoon bergantian. "Err, mungkin Seobi hyung ada benarnya juga. Mungkin Doojoon hyung masih mau menenangkan diri"

"Ani" Hyunseung menggeleng mantap. "Biar bagaimanapun juga, Doojoon hyung harus kita seret ke Rumah Sakit! Lagi pula berdiam diri di kamar dan menangisi Jungie yang masih sekarat begitu juga tidak sehat, Kwangie"

"Tapi, hyung.." Yoseob menyela. "Sudah dua puluh lima menit kita menunggu Doojoon hyung di sini, tapi dia tetap tidak mau keluar juga. Woonie bilang kan, hanya dua puluh menit saja. Lagi pula, setengah jam lagi operasi akan di mulai, hyung. Biarpun kita tidak bisa mendampingi Jungie hyung, setidaknya kita berada di depan ruangannya. Siapa tau bisa membantu"

Hyunseung menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap Yoseob dalam. "Begini ya, Seobie ku sayang. Kalau kita membiarkan Doojoon hyung hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya saja seperti orang depresi, sama saja kita membiarkannya gila pelan-pelan. Doojoon hyung harus belajar menerima keadaan. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus tau keadaan Jungie"

"Tapi dia sudah tau keadaan Jungie hyung. Dan satu lagi, Doojoon hyung memang sedang depresi"

"Aish! Sudah! Sudah! Hyunsenung hyung sama Seobie hyung kenapa malah berantem sih? Begini saja, aku setuju dengan pendapat Hyunseung hyung. Dan karena waktu berjalan terus, kita tidak bisa menunggu Doojoon hyung lebih lama lagi. Aku akan menyeretnya secara paksa ke Rumah Sakit" Ucap Dongwoon menengahi pertengkaran tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, kaki-kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu kamar Doojoon. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, pintu kamar itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka. Seluas senyum terkembang di bibir merah Dongwoon. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menggandeng tangan Doojoon keluar dari kamar, dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Doojoon hyung?" Yoseob menatap Doojoon tak percaya. "Hyung? Kau.."

"Semuanya, maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu. Kajja, kita ke Rumah Sakit" Jawab Doojoon dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. Ke tiga anggoa B2ST lainnya, langusng mengangguk semangat dan berjalan ke arah mobil yang terparkir di halaman dorm mereka.

xxx

Siang itu suasana di Seoul International Hospital begitu tegang. Di depan ruang operasi, berdiri Yoseob, Kikwang, Dongwoon, Hyunseung, Doojoon, dan Minsoo yang sedang menunggui operasi pencangkokan paru-paru untuk Junhyung. Tidak ada satu pun yang bicara. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Di pojok ruangan tampak Yoseob yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Dongwoon. Namja manis itu tampak begitu cemas memikirkan keadaan Junhyung di dalam sana. Tak jarang ia berbisik pelan ke telinga Dongwoon yang di balas dengan kecupan ringan di sepasang mata Yoseob. Sementara Hyunseung yang ada di sebelah Kikwang terlihat lebih tenang dari pada Yoseob, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah arlojinya.

"Minsoo-yah, apa operasinya begitu lama?" Tanyanya mulai tak sabaran.

Minsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyunseung sambil mengangguk kecil. "Biasanya operasi yang serius seperti ini mungkin membutuhkan waktu tiga sampai empat jam, Hyunseung-sshi"

"Aish, lama sekali"

"Sabar hyung" Ucap Kikwang lembut seraya mengelus-elus surai cokelat tua itu penuh kasih. "Lebih baik hyung tidur saja dulu. Dari kemarin hyung kan kurang tidur"

Hyunseung mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kikwang sambil menutup matanya.

Minsoo sekilas tersenyum melihatnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, sepupunya memiliki teman-teman yang baik seperti mereka yang sangat memperhatikan kondisinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Doojoon. Di perhatikannya namja yang baru saja ia ketahui dari Yoseob, merupakan pacar Junhyung. Dia bahkan tak tau kalau sepupunya itu sudah mengambil start duluan dalam hal pasangan. Dia saja belum punya pacar, batinnya.

"Doojoon-sshi" Panggil Minsoo pelan. Doojoon menoleh,

"Wae?"

"Apa yang kau pegang itu, hm?" Tunjuknya pada sebuah benda yang terdapat di telapak tangan Doojoon.

Doojoon mengangkat benda itu, "Ini?"

"Ya. Apa itu?"

"Ini dari Jungie"

"Heh?" Minsoo tampak heran. Di perhatikannya benda itu lagi. Sangat indah dan.. manis. Masa sih si babo itu membelikan benda seperti itu pada Doojoon. Itu kan benda yang biasa di pilih yeoja-yeoja untuk pasangan mereka, pikirnya. "Sepertinya kau sangat merubah Junhyung, ya"

Doojoon tersenyum, entah apa artinya. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa dia memberikan gantungan kunci teddy bear seperti ini padaku. Seperti anak perempuan" Desisinya. "Tapi saat dia memberikan ini padaku, tatapan matanya berkata lain"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Entah.. aku merasa kalau dia benar-benar ingin bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku"

-plak-

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Doojoon. "Yah! Kau narsis sekali sih?"

Doojoon hanya tertawa ringan menanggapinya, "Tapi aku benar-benar mencintanya, Minsoo-yah"

Minsoomenarik napas, "Ara, ara. Sebaiknya kau katakan saja di depannya kalau dia sudah bangun nanti, ya. Jangan padaku! Kau tau, aku jadi merinding membanyangkan si babo itu menjadi seorang uke. Aku kira dia seme"

Doojoon kembali tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat, membuat Minsoo menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Hei? Kenapa?"

Doojoon menggeleng, lalu menatap Minsoo datar "Semalam aku bermimpi, di dalam mimpi itu Jungie bilang, kalau aku harus tetap tersenyum saat dia tak ada lagi di sampingku"

xxx

CKLEK..

Suara pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka, membuat ke enam laki-laki itu serempak menolehkan kepalanya. Terlihatlah seorang dokter muda, di dampingi seorang perawat keluar dari ruang operasi itu. Keringat tampak mengalir melalui pori-pori kulitnya, membuatnya tampak sangat lelah.

"Yongsaeng hyung" Tanpa membuang waktu, Minsoo lantas menghampiri dokter berpakaian khas ruang operas itu. "Apa operasinya berhasil?"

Diam, tak ada jawaban.

Minsoo menatap Yongsaeng curiga. "Yah! Jawab aku!"

"Maafkan aku, Minsoo-yah. Aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik, tapi.."

DEG!

Minsoo terdiam. Dadanya berdesir, takut. Di tatapnya orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kikwang, Hyunseung, Dongwoon, Yoseob, dan yang terakhir Doojoon. Minsoo seakan mengerti perasaan Doojoon saat ini. Di samping Doojoon, Dongwoon dan Hyunseung langsung merangkul hyung tertua itu sebelum tubuh namja tampan itu benar-benar terduduk lemas di lantai rumah sakit. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata hazel seorang Koo Minsoo, sesaat sebelum ia kembali menghadap Yongsaeng yang masih menunduk di depannya.

"Yo-Yongsaeng hyung! Kau jangan main-main! Kau bilang paru-parunya sudah cocok! Kau juga bilang kalau enam puluh persen kemungkinan operasi ini berhasil kan? ! YAH! KAU JANGAN MEMPERMAINKAN KAMI!" Teriak Minsoo mulai tak karuan. Tatapan matanya menatap tajam pada dokter yang diam-diam di cintainya itu. Tapi sekarang ia tak peduli apakah dia Heo Youngsaeng atau bukan. Di pikirannya hanya ada Junhyung.

"Minsoo-yah! Tenang dulu!" Yongsaeng memegang bahu Minsoo yang kini bergetar kencang. Dia tau betul sifat dokter muda itu. Labil, dan cengeng. "Operasinya memang berhasil, tapi tekanan darahnya mendadak turun" Jelasnya cepat sebelum Minsoo kembali membuka suaranya. "Aku, kami, kita sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk Junhyung-sshi! Aku sampai bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan di tengah-tengah operasi saat tekanan darahnya mendadak turun begitu. Jadi, ku mohon tenang, Koo Minsoo. Jantungnya masih berdenyut, tapi konidsinya memang sangat kritis"

Entah ada dorongan dari mana, tangan Youngsaeng reflek memeluk tubuh Minsoo dan menenggelamkan kepala Minsoo di dadanya yang bidang. Tangan dokter muda itu terus mengelus-elus rambut cokelat Minsoo untuk menenangkannya sampai tangisnya benar-benar berubah menjadi sebuah isakan kecil.

"Dasar babo.." Isak Minsoo lirih. "Junhyung babo.."

xxx

Sudah seharian sejak Junhyung di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap biasa, walau sejak tadi pagi belum siuman. Minsoo yang sejak kemarin menungguinya di Rumah Sakit malah di paksa-paksa untuk menginap di dorm, oleh Hyunseung. Hyunseung sebetulnya tak tega membiarkan namja manis itu terus-terusan menunggui Junhyung di sana tanpa punya tempat tinggal. Apalagi mengingat kondisi Minsoo tadi pagi sempat kurang sehat setelah menangis selama lebih dari setengah jam.

Sekarang giliran Doojoon yang menungguinya. Kini namja tampan itu duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Junhyung. Jari-jemarinya tak bisa ia lepaskan dari tautan tangan Junhyung. Dia benar-benar merindukan Jungie-nya.

"Annyeong, Jungie.. lama tidak bertemu ya?" Sapa Doojoon canggung sambil mengelus-elus surai hitam milik Junhyung. Di tatapnya wajah manis itu lagi, "Jungie, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Bisiknya pelan.

Hening.

Doojoon tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya, ya kan chagi?" Ucapnya masih terus mengelus-elus rambut Junhyung. "Chagi, kau tau? Kemarin-kemarin itu aku hampir masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa hanya gara-gara depresi memikirkanmu. Menyebalkan" Ia melirik namja itu sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kamar itu. Di luar sedang turun hujan agak deras. "Chagi, kau beruntung punya sepupu cerewet seperti Koo Minsoo. Kalau kau tinggal dengannya, aku yakin kau akan sehat. Kau pasti akan di ceramahi soal pola makan, soal periksa rutin, soal kesehatanmu, tidak seperti saat kau tinggal bersamaku. Aku memang leader yang tidak peka ya? Maafkan aku ya, chagi"

Doojoon menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap wajah Junhyung yang masih tampak pucat. Bibir merahnya yang dulu selalu membuat Doojoon nyaris menciuminya saat tidur, kini berubah pucat dan agak kering. Lingkaran matanya juga makin menghitam seperti mata orang yang kurang tidur. Padahal sudah berhari-hari Junhyung tidak bangun. Pipinya yang tembam yang selalu Doojoon cium saat ia tertidur, juga sekarang jadi tirus. Tonjolan tulang pipinya makin membuat wajah Junhyung kuyu. Doojoon menghentikan pandangannya pada dua belah bibir pucat Junhyung. Entah dorongan dari mana, kini namja tampan itu mulai berani mendekatinya. Namun, belum sempat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Junhyung, ia malah menarik kembali kepalanya.

"Ani.. aku tidak ingin egois" Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin melakukannya denganmu, ya kan chagi? Aku ingin kau yang jadi ciuman pertamaku, dan aku juga ingin aku yang jadi ciuman pertamamu. Eh? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah pernah ciuman dengan mantan-mantanmu itu? Aish, kau kok menyebalkan sih!" Rancaunya mulai ngelantur -.- /author sweatdropped/

Doojoon melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di atas tempat tidur Junhyung. Pukul sepuluh malam. Rumah Sakit sudah agak sepi dan mulai gelap. Doojoon juga mulai mengantuk. "Hoaaam.. chagi, aku ngantuk. Sudah dulu ya ngobrol-ngobrolnya, besok lanjut lagi, nde? Oh iya, sebelum aku tidur, aku mau menyampaikan pesan Minsoo padamu. Dia bilang, kalau kau bangun nanti dia akan memberikanmu ceramah edisi spesial. Hahahaha, dia kok malah kayak ibu-ibu sih? Ya udah, aku tidur dulu ya chagi. Jaljayo" Dan di kecupnya sepasang pipi tirus Junhyung sesaat sebelum Doojoon memejamkan kedua matanya.

xxx

Hari ini tepat hari ke tiga Junhyung koma di Rumah Sakit. Dari dua hari yang lalu, Doojoon lah yang selalu menemaninya. Mengajaknya bicara, kadang-kadang bernyanyi sebuah lagu untuknya. Sudah tiga kali Kikwang memaksanya pulang ke dorm untuk sekedar istirahat, tapi Doojoon menolak. Dia bilang akan menemani Junhyung sampai dia sadar. Minsoo juga sudah berulang kali bolak balik ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengajak Doojoon tukar tempat, tapi lagi-lagi Doojoon menolak.

"Psst, chagi. Kau tau tidak, kalau sepupumu itu sepertinya menyukai dokter Heo. Dokter yang menanganimu, chagi. Aish, kau bisa lihat dari cara dia bilang terimakasih dan cara dia tersenyum. Kalau ku lihat-lihat, kau dan Minsoo itu ternyata memang punya hubungan darah yang sangat kental. Soalnya cara kalian menyampaikan sesuatu sama orang yang di suka pasti sama, hahahaha. Makanya aku tau kalau Minsoo itu suka sama Yongsaeng-sshi" Doojoon menarik napas sejenak sebelum mulai melanjutkan cerita, "Dan kalau aku lihat-lihat lagi, Yongsaeng-sshi itu sepertinya beda denganku ya? Dia bahkan lebih babo dari aku. Ckck.. awas saja kalau dia sampai menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik Minsoo, dia akan berhadapan langsung denganmu, ya kan chagi? Eh, aku kok jadi kayak ibu-ibu gossip. Ckck"

Hening, tak pernah ada jawaban. Walaupun Doojoon melantunkan sebuah lagu manis yang sangat menyentuh hati, atau sebuah lawakan yang sebetulnya tidak lucu, Junhyung tetap tak merespon. Sepasang kelopak mata namja itu masih menutup, entah sampai kapan.

Doojoon tersenyum kecil menatapnya. Jari-jemarinya kini mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Junhyung, sembari menikmati sentuhan halus kulit wajah namja itu. Ia memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa buram. "Ch.. sial, chagi. Sepertinya aku mulai menangis lagi" Gumamnya sambil mengelap tetesan air mata yang mengalir di pipi kanannya. "Aku kan sudah bertekat tidak akan seperti kemarin lagi. Aku gak mau buat kamu sedih. Gomawo karena sudah menghapus air mataku, walau cuma di dalam mimpi" Doojoon seakan teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bening dari sana.

"Yong Junhyung.." Bisik Doojoon mulai terdengar serius. "Kau ingat tidak, di malam saat aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu sejak lama?"

Hening.

Doojoon melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku bilang kan kalau aku ingin menikah denganmu, ya kan? Nah, sekarang, aku ingin memasangkan ini untukmu" Doojoon meraih tangan kanan Junhyung, lalu memasangkan sebuah cincin perak berukiran inisial D pada jari manisnya. "Aku sudah beli dari seminggu yang lalu. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya padamu, chagi" Sekilas, Doojoon mengecup hidung namja itu, lalu menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Lihat kan? Aku juga pakai! Cuma, aku buat jadi kalung, hehe. Cincin kita kembaran, chagi. Cuma inisial namamu ada di cincin ku. Oh iya chagi, ini bukti kalau aku serius dengan hubungan kita. Pokoknya kalau kau sudah sehat nanti, kau harus menikah denganku. Titik. Oke?"

Hening.

Doojoon mengelus pipi tirus Junhyung "Chagi.. kapan kau bangun?"

Hening.

"Chagi, kau dengar aku kan?"

Hening.

"Jangan terlalu lama mendiamkanku seperti ini"

SREK..

Doojoon menunduk saat merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak di tangan kirinya yang masih terpaut dengan tangan kanan Junhyung.

SREK..

Spontan kedua mata sipitnya melebar. "Junhyung? Ka-kau.. kau sudah sadar?"

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!"

"Jungie? !"

"UHUK!"

Doojoon menatap tajam pada darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela bibir Junhyung, "Yah! Jungie! Kau kenapa? !"

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!"

Doojoon makin panik saat batuk Junhyung makin menjadi-jadi. "Yah! JUNGIE!"

Suara napas Junhyung mulai terdengar seperti itu lagi, seperti saat terakhir kali Doojoon mendengarnya. Suara 'ngik' kecil yang membuat Doojoon menjadi ikut sesak karenanya. "Jungie.." Doojoon mengelap butiran air mata yang kini menetes tanpa sadar dari matanya.

"Songsaee!"

Doojoon berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, berlari menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kerja Youngsaeng. Tetesan air matanya semakin deras. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang kini menatapnya heran bercampur takut.

BRAKK!

"Youngsaeng songsae.. hh.. hh.."

Napas Doojoon memburu. Di hampirinya dokter muda yang sedang menulis sebuah laporan pada map hijau itu, tergesa.

Youngsaeng spontan mengangkat kepalanya. "Doojoon-sshi? Wae gurae?" Tanyanya panik.

Doojoon menarik napasnya kuat-kuat, "hh.. hh.. J-Junhyung.. muntah.. darah.. hh.. hh.."

xxx

"Tolong taikkan tekanan darahnya!" Perintah Youngsaeng pada seorang suster di sebelahnya, "Kau tolong tambah oksigennya!" Perintahnya lagi pada suster lainnya.

Kini Heo Youngsaeng sedang berusaha menenangkan Junhyung yang kejang-kejang. Denyut jantungnya tidak stabil, diikuti napasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Dokter muda itu terus berusaha memberikan apapun untuk sepupu dongsaeng yang begitu di sayanginya, apapun, asal Junhyung bisa selamat.

"Ngik!"

Napas Junhyung menjadi semakin tak beraturan. Youngsaeng sudah mengganjal mulutnya dengan sendok, dan sekarang dokter itu benar-benar sudah hampir putus asa. Di lihatnya Doojoon yang menatap kosong ke arah Junhyung, sambil Dongwoon –yang baru tiba beberapa menit lalu- mengelus-elus rambutnya. Youngsaeng kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junhyung. Baru saja tangannya akan menyentuh dada namja itu, sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

TEEEEEEEET...

DEG!

Suara alat deteksi denyut jantung itu berbunyi nyaring. Youngsaeng terpaku sejenak. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada layar monitor yang kini menampilkan garis lurus "Ash! Sial!" Umpatnya kesal, seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sedih, sekaligus kecewa pada dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang dokter. Bunyi alat sialan itu adalah bunyi yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya. Bunyi yang terkadang membisikkan suatu sugesti padanya, kalau ia telah gagal sebagai seorang dokter.

Dongwoon menatap lurus, tak bergeming pada monitor alat yang kini sudah menampakkan garis lurus itu. Di tolehkannya wajahnya ke arah Doojoon dengan perasaan takut. Ia sangat takut kalau hyungnya itu tidak bisa menerima keadaan dan malah semakin parah "Hyung.. Doojoon hyung.."

Bahu Doojoon bergetar hebat, "YAH! YONG JUNHYUNG!" Pekiknya lantang. Kini matanya terasa begitu buram di susul dengan butiran air mata yang mengalir lancer dari sepasang matanya.

"Hyung! Tenang!" Pekik Dongwoon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Doojoon yang mulai meronta-ronta.

"YAH! JUNHYUNG KAU—ASIH! LEPASKAN, SON DONGWOON!"

Dongwoon makin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ani! Hyung! Jangan begini!"

Napas Doojoon memburu. Dadanya naik turun, dan paru-parunya terasa begitu sempit. Di jatuhkannya tubuhnya ke lantai Rumah Sakit yang dingin, diikuti tangisnya yang keluar begitu saja.

"Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku sendirian, eoh?"

"Hyung, mungkin ini sudah takdirnya.." Bisik Dongwoon di telinga Doojoon sambil berusaha menenangkan tangis leader B2ST itu. "Hyung, kau jangan begini"

Sementara Youngsaeng justru sibuk menekankan alat pacu jantungnya pada dada Junhyung.

"Junhyung-sshi, ku mohon, bertahanlah!"

DUK!

Youngsaeng mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia kembali menggesek-gesekkan alat pacu jantung itu, lalu menempelkannya ke dada Junhyung. "Ku mohon, demi Koo Minsoo"

DUK!

Youngsaeng menarik napas panjang, lalu kembali menggesek-gesekkan alat pacu jantung itu. "Junhyung-sshi.."

DUK!

Youngsaeng menghela napas pasrah. Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang perawat yang sedang menatapnya juga. Sebuah senyum yang di paksakan terukir di wajah tampan Youngsaeng. Sambil memberi kode kepada dua perawat itu, ia berlalu meninggalkan jasad Junhyung yang mulai mendingin. "Siapkan kain putih, cabut semua alat-alatnya"

"Tunggu.."

Youngsaeng menoleh, menatap Doojoon yang kini memegang tangan kanannya erat.

"Berikan alat itu padaku" Pintanya lirih.

Youngsaeng menatapnya bingung, "Doojoon-sshi, kami sudah mencobanya berkali-kali"

Doojoon menggeleng cepat, "Berikan padaku, jaebal"

Untuk sejenak Dongwoon dan Youngsaeng saling bertatapan bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian maknae tampan itu mengelus rambut Doojoon. "Hyung, kita pulang saja yuk"

"Ani!" Doojoon menampik tangan Dongwoon, membuat Dongwoon tersentak kaget.

"Hyung! Kau jangan seperti anak kecil! Jungie hyung sudah pergi! Kau harus terima kenyataannya, hyung!"

Doojoon menatap mata Dongwoon tajam, di arahkannya jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah maknae itu "Kau, maknae. Jangan ikut campur!"

"Hyung!" Dongwoon menatap Doojoon kaget. Kini, maknae itu benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya, "Hyung ikut aku!" Dengan sepenuh kekuatannya, di seretnya tubuh Doojoon sejauh mungkin dari sana. "Hyung kau harus ku bawa ke dokter jiwa!"

"ARGH!" Doojoon menampik tangan Dongwoon dan mendorong tubuhnya kasar. "Kau jangan ikut campur! Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa!"

PLAK!

Doojoon memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Tamparan dari Dongwoon di pipi kirinya benar-benar membuatnya marah. Tapi dia tak ambil peduli. Bukannya membalas Dongwoon, namja tampan itu kini beralih memandang Youngsaeng tajam, membuat dokter itu bergidik takut. "Doojoon-sshi, kita bisa selesaikan ini baik-baik"

"Berikan alat itu padaku" Pinta Doojoon sarkastik, datar.

Youngsaeng menelan salivanya gugup. Di tatapnya wajah Doojoon baik-baik. Memang, dalam raut wajah namja tampan itu terlihat ribuan rasa kecewa dan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Namun, jauh di dalam matanya, Youngsaeng dapat melihat kepingan hatinya yang sangat rapuh. Akhirnya, ia mengangguk "Nde. Ku mohon, buat Junhyung-sshi bisa bernapas lagi" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Doojoon hyung—"

"Sssst!" Youngsaeng menahan tubuh Dongwoon dengan tangannya. "Biarkan Doojoon-sshi yang melakukannya"

Dongwoon terdiam. Tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang bisa ia rasakan kini hanyalah butir-butir air matanya yang menetes semakin deras melihat Doojoon seperti itu. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Doojoon hyung, maafkan aku sudah menamparmu tadi"

Doojoon kini berjalan tertatih menuju tempat tidur Junhyung. Di singkirkannya tangan suster yang hendak mencabut alat-alat medis yang tertanam di tubuhnya. Sambil tersenyum manis, di kesekkannya alat pacu jantung itu lalu menempelkannya ke dada Junhyung,

DUK!

Satu kali. Layar monitor tetap menampakkan garis lurus, belum ada yang berubah.

Doojoon mengelap setetes air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang matanya. Masih sambil tersenyum, ia menempelkan alat itu ke dada Junhyung lagi.

DUK!

Dua kali. Layar monitor itu belum menunjukkan perubahan. Sementara di belakangnya, Dongwoon masih berusaha menahan isakannya yang makin menjadi, "Doojoon hyung, sudah lah.."

DUK!

Doojoon masih berusaha menempelkan alat listrik itu ke dada Junhyung, tanpa memperdulikan lirihan Dongwoon di belakangnya yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Jungie, bernapaslah untukku"

DUK!

"Doojoon hyung, sudah hyung.. biarkan Junhyung hyung tenang"

DUK!

"Atau setidaknya, buka matamu walau hanya sebentar, katakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu, Jungie"

DUK!

"Setelah itu kau boleh pergi dengan tenang.."

DUK!

TEET.. TEET.. TEET.. TEEET..

Doojoon mengelap tetesan keringat yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia berbalik, menghadap Youngsaeng dan Dongwoon yang kini menatapnya tak percaya.

"Doojoon-sshi, kau berhasil!"

xxx

Minsoo, Hyunseung, Kikwang, dan Yoseob berlari tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit. Baru saja setengah jam yang lalu Minsoo dapat telpon dari Dongwoon kalau Junhyung sudah siuman. Di sekanya tetes-tetes keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Sambil tersenyum lebar, ia spontan mendorong pintu ruang inap Junhyung dan menemukan sosok sepupunya tengah terbaring lemah di sana.

"Yah! Babo!" Pekiknya girang, sambil berlari kecil ke arah Junhyung. Di tatapnya wajah pucat itu senang.

"Jungie hyung!" Yoseob tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi saat di lihatnya Junhyung tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Di usapnya waja Junhyung penuh haru "Hyung, akhirnya kau sadar juga"

"Mianhae, sudah banyak merepotkan" Suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur itu keluar dari dua belah bibir pucat Junhyung. Ia mengelus rambut hitam Yoseob yang kini sedang memeluknya erat. Di tatapnya wajah Hyunseung, Kikwang, dan Minsoo bergantian. Namun tiba-tiba alis matanya berkerut saat merasa ada sosok yang kurang dari mereka. "Doojoon hyung ada di mana?"

Dan mereka pun saling berpandangan bingung, "Eh? Doojoon hyung?" Kikwang mengerutkan alisnya, "Dia tidak pulang dari berhari-hari yang lalu. Aku kira dia ada di sini"

"Junhyung hyung!" Suara pintu yang di buka, membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dongwoonie?"

Dongwoon tersenyum lebar ke arah Junhyung lalu berlari kecil ke tempatnya, "Hyung, bagai mana keadaannmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Junhyung mengangguk pelan, "Nde. Woonie, Doojoon hyung mana?"

"Doojoon hyung?" Dongwoon balik bertanya. "Bukannya dari tadi dia yang bersamamu?"

Junhyung menggeleng, "Ani. Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya"

xxx

Malam itu Junhyung masih terjaga. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya terus di penuhi oleh Doojoon. _Kemana Doojoon hyung?_ _Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini?_

Junhyung mengusap wajahnya bingung. Namun, usapannya pada wajahnya terhenti saat di rasanya sesuatu yang agak berat terdapat di jari manisnya. Di angkatnya telapak tangannya, dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin perak berukiran inisial D terpasang di jari manisnya.

_Doojoon hyung?_ Batinnya yakin. Ia yakin sekali kalau Doojoon lah yang memasangkan cincin manis itu di jarinya, melihat ukiran nama D yang terlihat di depannya. Sesaat kemudian seluas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang manis, "Nde, nado saranghae, hyung"

SREEK..

Suara pintu yang di geser membuat Junhyung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas siapa sosok yang kini sedang menghampirinya. Lampu ruangannya yang hanya menyalah satu, membuat bayangan sosok itu tidak begitu jelas. Tapi entah kenapa, Junhyung merasa kalau jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"... Hyung?"

Junhyung seakan membeku saat di lihatnya sosok Doojoon yang kini tengah berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan raut wajah yang agak.. dingin.

"Sudah sadar, Junhyung?"

Junhyung mengangguk gugup, "Nde"

"Bagus kalau begitu" Kata Doojoon datar. Di tatapnya wajah Junhyung yang kini menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak suka kalau aku datang?"

Junhyung menggeleng cepat, "Ani. Bukan begitu"

Doojoon mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi samping ranjang Junhyung, sambil terus menatapnya dingin. "Bagaimana rasanya koma?"

Junhyung sedikit tercengang "Hah? Apa rasanya ya? Aku rasa tidak ada rasanya hyung" Jawabnya polos.

Doojoon mengangguk, "Oooh.. kau senang saat kau koma?"

Junhyung makin di buat bingung dengan pertanyaan Doojoon yang makin lama makin tidak jelas. "Aku tidak tau hyung. Kau kenapa? Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali"

"Ani" Doojoon menggeleng, "Aku kira kau senang. Habis kau koma lama sekali"

Junhyung yang mulai mengerti arah perbincangan Doojoon, kini menatapnya sendu "Hyung.. apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Junhyung hati-hati.

Doojoon tersenyum miring, "Ya"

Junhyung menelan salivanya gugup. Saat ini telapak tangannya benar-benar terasa dingin, dan berkeringat. Ia kembali memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kau.. membenciku, hyung?"

"Ani"

Junhyung kembali bersuara, "Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Maaf"

Doojoon kembali menatap namja di depannya datar. Wajah Junhyung benar-benar terlihat menyesal dan sedikit ketakutan. "Yah! Kau pikir minta maaf saja cukup, eoh?"

"Kalau begitu, kau minta apa hyung? Apa saja, asal kau mau memaafkanku"

Tatapan Doojoon sepintas berubah. Terbersit sebuah pikiran jahil di benaknya. Ia tersenyum evil, sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya "Kau yakin, apapun?"

Junhyung mengangguk cepat "Apapun!"

"Bahkan jika aku memintamu menuruti semua kata-kataku, selamanya?"

"Eh?" Junhyung tercengang, "A-apa? Selamanya?"

"Kau tidak menyanggupinya?" Doojoon makin menampakkan senyum evilnya.

Junhyung tampak berpikir sejenak. Menuruti semua kata-kata Doojoon selama-lamanya? Berarti ia harus menjadi budak Doojoon seumur hidupnya? Apa itu juga berarti ia harus tinggal dengan Doojoon selamanya? Tunggu! Tinggal dengan Doojoon? Selamanya? Bahkan ketika B2ST sudah tidak lagi aktif, atau justru saat ia sudah putus kontark dengan CUBE?

"Hyung.. apa.. maksudmu?"

Doojoon kini menatap sepasang mata Junhyung dalam. Tersirat sebuah keseriusan di dalam sinar mata seorang Yoon Doojoon. Perlahan tangannya mulai naik, menyentuh wajah Junhyung, lalu menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah namja manis itu. Junhyung refleks memejamkan matanya. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya saat tangan Doojoon menangkup sepasang pipinya.

"Junhyung, tatap aku"

Junhyung membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Doojoon yang masih menatapnya datar. Jantung junhyung makin berdebar kencang. "Hyung.."

"Apa kau menyanggupinya, Yong Junhyung?"

Lidah Junhyung mendadak kelu, tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan kalimat 'Ya'. Junhyung menatap sepasang manik hitam itu dalam, sesaat sebelum kepalanya mengangguk pelan, "Aku bersedia menuruti semua keinginanmu seumur hidupku, hyung"

xxx

_Doojoon melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Junhyung sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm. Langit mulai menggelap, juga udara yang mulai mendingin membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. _

"_Aish, hyung! Kau jadi menggigil begini kan? Kau tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku, sih. Dasar" Umpat Junhyung hawatir pada namja yang kini tengah memeluknya sambil menuntunnya menuju kamar mereka. _

_Doojoon makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pundak Junhyung sesaat setelah ia mengunci pintu kamar mereka. "Hmm.. chagi"_

"_Wae?" _

_Junhyung menoleh, dan mulai merasakan aura-aura tidak bersahabat dari sentuhan-sentuhan namjachingunya ini. "Yah! H-hyung.. apa yang mau kau lakukan?"_

_Doojoon menyelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Junhyung, lalu mengecupinya pelan. "Dingin.." Bisiknya panas di bawah telinga Junhyung, membuat Junhyung mendesah. _

"_Hhhyungggh"_

"_Chagi, aku mau itu sekarang" Pinta Doojoon manja. Kini perlahan, ia mulai mendorong tubuh Junhyung ke belakang, hingga tubuh namja itu menyentuh dinding pembatas antara kamar mereka dengan kamar DongSeob. "Aku kedinginan"_

_Junhyung refleks memejamkan matanya, saat di rasanya napas Doojoon semakin menyentuh kulit hidungnya, "Tttappiiih hyuuungg.."_

"_Ssst.." Doojoon menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Junhyung, "Kau sudah bersedia menuruti kata-kataku seumur hidupmu, setahun yang lalu, ingat kan?"_

_Junhyung kini sudah kehabisan kata-kata lagi untuk menolak. Sentuhan-sentuhan tangan Doojoon di tubuhnya benar-benar sudah membuat kaki-kakinya terasa lemas dan tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Kini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendesah dan sambil sesekali meremas rambut Doojoon pelan, saat namja itu mulai membaringkannya di ranjang tempat Doojoon tidur._

"_Saranghae, Jungie.."_

**END**

HAHAI! TAMAT! TAMAT! YEY! Kerrrrrriiiap! *nari saman*/plak

Chingu! Tamat! Akhirnya tamat! MasyaAllah~ *ngelap keringet* btw itu endingnya agak maksa. Padahal bulan puasa malah bikin beginian, Yora gimana coba? *geleng2*

OSH! Btw mau ucapin makaaaaasih banyak buat silen reader dan reviewer yang tetap setia membaca dan mereview ff yora ini! Especially Lee Sungtae dan xydjn yang udah review ff ini dari chapter 1 *peluk Sungtae dan xydjn*

Berikut balasan review ch 4 kemarin

lee sungtae : Hahahaha, si onta emang gak tau diri *diinjek Dongwoon*  
iyaaap! Ada dua bias Yora di sini xD ff ini emang menghadirkan beberapa bintang tamu dari boyband lain hehehehe.  
Gomen Sungtae-sshi, gak bisa update asap. Yora banyak PR *nangis* jadi Cuma bisa update akhir pekan aja *pundung* Nah, ini ff kan udah tamat, jadi Yora tinggal buat proyek lanjutan. Mudah2an pas libur lebaran bisa ngetik xD doain sukses yaaaaw *peluk2 sungtae* makasih udah setia mereview Saeng xD

xydjn : Hehehe ini chapter 5-nya juga udah update kok! *ikutan joget beautiful night*  
wkwkw, tau tuh mamas joker, punya paru2 malah KW-an. Tau KW berapa tuh *plak~*  
Woooh? Orang sunda? Aish, Yora bukan orang sunda sih jadi gak ngerti xD tapi emang bener si Dujun nyari ribut, minta di buang ke pelukan autjor #eh  
Hihihi.. idup kok idup! Idup 2Jun! *bawa2 spanduk* makasih udah setia mereview xD

namikaze : Yak! 100 buat namikaze-san! Mereka survive dengan di bumbui kadar melankolis di atas rata2 xDD makasih udah setia mereview yaaa xD

angelwin : Maaaaf! Maaf! Lama bgt updatenya ya? Hehe, Yora banyak PR sih, Angel-sshi *mengutuki tumpukkan buku di lemari belajar*  
Ini sudah update! makasih udah setia mereview, Angel-sshi xD

meyminimin : Dujun oppa itu depresi tingkat semesta /apa  
HUEEE! JANGAN GANTUNG DIRII! Nanti Yora digentayangin *plak!* hehehe  
Iya lamaaaa.. soalnya buanyak PR, membeludak! *nangis*  
makasih udah setia mereview XD

bluekaito kid : Kalo Jungie mati gak seru soalnya. Masa tokoh utamanya koid *plak* xD  
hontou ni? Suka sama Koo Minsoo? *blush* dia emang sengaja Yora buat kayak begitu entah apa tujuannya. Buat meramaikan suasana aja sih Xd *PLAK* makasih udah setia mereview xD

chenzcassielf : Gak kok, mereka happy ending hihi xD  
makasih udah mereview yaaaaa xD

Beakren : Aaaa maaf gak bisa update kilat authornya banyak PR *nangis di pelukan Youngsaeng oppa* btw makasih udah mereview xD

Osh! Akhirul kata, Yora gak mau banyak cincong, entar readers bosen bacanya /plak!  
Terimakasih karena udah setia membaca atau mereview fanfik gejeh nan maksa ini xD  
Sampai jumpa di ff yora yang lainnya! Dadaaaaaaah~ *terbang*


End file.
